


Fallout New Vegas:The house of the rising sun

by BowtieDevil



Category: Benny Gecko - Fandom, Fallout - Fandom, Fallout New Vegas, Mafia - Fandom
Genre: Vault130
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowtieDevil/pseuds/BowtieDevil
Summary: Nas ruínas de uma guerra nuclear, a humanidade luta para sobreviver. No deserto de Mojave, grandes tribos enfrentaram a armadilha da civilização, criando comunidades, vilas e até cidades... uma dessas cidades é a cidade de New Vegas, uma grande metrópole construída das cinzas da cidade dos jogos de Nevada. Sob controle de seu misterioso administrador Sr.House e as três famílias que moviam a economia da cidade, New Vegas se tornou um desejado diamante negro e um sol nascente para o futuro da humanidade, mas com o dia vem a noite e New Vegas estava prestes a encontra seu crepúsculo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oxhorn).

> Quero deixar algo claro aqui, eu sei que boa parte dessa historia que já foi escrita é ruim. por agora estou tentando consertar erros na historia antes de reescrever edições mais especificas em descrições, diálogos e tamanhos de texto. Peço que deem criticas quanto a erros de continuidade, cenas se alongando por muito tempo e descrições não naturais, mas claro, qualquer critica já é útil.  
│ { ►

A chama está em minha frente, dançando em sua forma perfeita, sendo mais um ponto branco na escuridão, sua luz guiando minha mão e minha cabeça que se aproximaram da luz lentamente. Após um momento sem movimento algum, a chama lentamente é passada de fonte, acendendo outra um pouco menor na monta da minha boca e se apagando num sopro repentino. A nova e menor chama se esconde nos interiores do objeto, transformando-se em fumaça, puxada para dentro do meu corpo. Sinto ela me abraçar, como se a sentisse seu calor se estender por todo o meu   
Corpo e adentra meus pulmões, em um ápice. O controle retornou a mim, pude sentir as chamas em minha mente, apagando qualquer perigo, qualquer mau que poderia me tocar. Eu era maior, mas rápido, mais forte, a luz do farol que todos deveriam seguir. Meus passos continuarão em direção ao corredor, a escuridão em meu encalço, afugentada pelo cigarro. Atravessando o corredor sufocante, a luz de centenas de anos alcançou as janelas de vidro que tomavam toda a parede. Me sentando em um trono escuro, eu admirei o portal transparente que por míseros e frágeis doze centímetros me separavam da cidade, míseros doze centímetros das dezenas de prédios de faces retangulares e placas de neon brilhantes, doze centímetros das teias de ruas e bairros cruzando entre si por asfalto e trilhos inversos de trem, doze centímetros da escuridão barrada por muralhas de metal enferrujado, bloqueando o lago vazio, que refletia a luz do céu, que sem uma única luz além da lua, jazia insignificante de se olhar, um mar morto criado pela escuridão ao redor.

Outra torre importava. E eu o admirava ainda mais. Examino o disco metálico que compõe o topo da torre, onde o rei observa seu reino em toda sua plenitude. Tento ver a silhueta de alguém das janelas iluminadas, mas nada além de uma luz dourada atravessava as janelas de vidro. Eu então olho para a moeda em minha mão, refletindo mais uma vez em minha escolha. A face lateral de algum homem havia sido coberto por uma áspera camada de ferrugem feita pelo tempo, completamente apagando a imagem que havia antes. A moeda voa de meus dedos, girando inúmeras vezes no ar, indo cada vez mais alto. Um flash de luz pisca a cada giro, refletindo a segunda face da moeda. Essa cai na palma da minha mão, uma das faces sobrepondo a outra. Eu tento pensar que algo a mais fez aquilo, algo a mais decidiu como aquela moeda iria aterrissar. Sorte? Eu iria joga-la novamente se aquela face não caísse. Daria outra resposta? Talvez tudo que aconteça já tenha sido determinado, talvez não vemos as cordas, mas somos os bonequinhos no show de fantoches de alguém superior e intocável. Isso não importa, o jogo está lá para ser jogado. Seja ele armado desde o começo ou não. Eu repenso em o quem estava prestes a fazer, retiro o cigarro da boca e o jogo no cinzeiro. O jogo estava prestes a começar.

Batidas acontecem na porta as minhas costas, eu sopro duas linhas de fumaça pelas minhas narinas antes que eu me levantasse e fosse até as trancas da porta. Ela se abre, um homem vestindo um terno preto elegante adentra a sala de estar. Ela aperta a minha mão enquanto seus olhos levemente apertados encaravam o cenário ao redor procurando algo.   
– como vai, Benny?  
– bem, mais pode melhorar.

Ao soltar minha mão, ele vai em direção a prateleira de livros na parede a esquerda da porta, ignorando a minha resposta, tentando encontrar algo entre os livros.  
– Benny, você viu aquele diário que trouxe aqui há alguns dias? – ele perguntou, eu voltei a sentar na poltrona, olhando através da fachada de vidro voltada a cidade, mas respondi calmamente.   
– não, o que, já perdeu alguma coisa?   
O homem continuou a revistar as prateleiras mais baixas.  
– tenho certeza que deixei em algum lugar, aquela coisa tinha umas duzentas paginas, podia ter o nome de alguém que poderia pagar a divida do cara.  
– o cara está morto, Swank. esqueça. – Eu respondi, pegando o copo de uísque na mesa de centro a minha frente tomando o ultimo gole que o copo ainda tinha.  
– aquele cara nos devia uma fortuna, sabia? Dez mil tampas não é algo que se faz em um dia.   
– não, mas é algo que fazemos em um mês. – eu me levanto da poltrona, indo em direção ao espelho na parede a direita da porta, pegando o pente no armário sob o espelho e arrumando o cabelo. O reflexo de Swank suspirou, ajeitando a gravata, prestes a sair.  
– se você diz ... – a voz insatisfeita dele disse, de cabeça baixa.  
– Ei me faça um favor, mande eles guardarem uma garrafa de champanhe pra quando eu voltar.   
– evento especial?  
– para mim pelo menos.  
– o que é? – o homem perguntou, curioso. Eu abri um sorriso carismático pelos meus lábios, virando o corpo em direção ao homem.  
– estou indo ver uma deusa em carne e osso. – Swank levantou uma sombrancelha, colocando uma das mãos na maçaneta da porta.  
– boa sorte então. – ele respondeu, atravessando a porta e saindo pelo reflexo do espelho. Eu voltei minha atenção ao espelho, dessa vez encarando os meus próprios olhos.  
– como eu queria que sorte tivesse algo haver com isso.

Eu então puxei a arma que residia em um coldre no lado direito do tronco. O corpo prateado e adornado com desenhos de heras e flores cintilou a luz das lâmpadas. Os olhos da dama do apocalipse, Maria de Guadalupe me encararam através da empunhadura de marfim da pistola. Eu acariciei a imagem com o polegar, cobrindo o rosto da mulher antes de verificar o pente da arma e puxar o ferrolho, fazendo o estalo ser a única coisa a ecoar pela sala, colocando de volta ao coldre logo em seguida. Puxando o paletó xadrez de sobre o suporte, eu dou uma ultima olhada para o Lucky 38 através da fachada de vidro e fecho a porta, indo para o elevador.

A descida demorou, tocando o sino a cada andar que descia. O sino tocou uma ultima vez e a porta se abriu para o térreo. As luzes do casino pareciam tentar me cegar. Haviam desde apostadores que não sabiam quando parar ate ricaços com tampinhas de sobra para gastar, pessoas rindo; aplaudindo e assobiando enquanto apostavam seu dinheiro e seus sonhos em dados e cartas. Eu saio do elevador, sendo logo cumprimentado por um dos seguranças. Caminhando para a saída, eu falo com alguns amigos que apresentavam suas novas namoradas e recusando educadamente algumas senhoritas pedindo “aulas particulares de pôquer”. Passando pelo balcão da recepção uma das recepcionistas pergunta se estava saindo e eu respondo gentilmente – sim, cuidem bem do meu cassino por mim, tudo bem? – saindo através de uma das portas de vidro depois disso.

Ao sair pela porta o barulho de dentro do cassino é logo trocado pela poluição sonora da cidade que estava lotada como sempre, pessoas vestidas em roupas caras, anunciantes gritando sobre shows ocorrendo em estabelecimentos pela cidade, e claro, os securitrons do Sr. House, andando pelas ruas observando por qualquer ocorrência de crimes na região, o desenho de um policial em suas telas quadradas que mais pareciam uma tela de TV mudava de expressão enquanto observava a multidão garrida e risonha que andava pelas ruas bem iluminadas ouvindo as musicas que saiam de jukeboxes dentro dos edifícios e ecoavam pelas ruas. Todos os edifícios, lojas e hotéis brilhavam como grandes estrelas falsas que cegavam a vista de quem as encarassem por muito tempo e tinham a audácia de não entrar e experimentar um dos vários sabores de prazer que apenas Vegas poderia oferecer no Mojave.

Quem poderia resistir? Em qualquer outro lugar nesse deserto dos infernos eu seria um Zé ninguém, um apostador ou um ladrão, comendo merda de rato e sendo atacado por saqueadores drogados dia e noite, mas em New Vegas eu era senhor Gecko. Líder dos chairmen e dono de um dos maiores cassinos da cidade, o que não só fazia-me “legitimo”, mas também me dava dinheiro de sobra, claro que dinheiro não compra felicidade, mas compra uma baita mansão; uma mulher bonita e um terno elegante que é quase a mesma coisa, mas como todo apostador eu sempre queria mais e estava disposto a apostar mais alto não importava o que custasse, por que era lá que sonhos nasciam, eram realizados e destruídos caso não fossem feitos direito e segurados com unhas e dentes. Ou era assim que a maioria pensava, porra, eu também acreditava nessa merda no começo. A verdade era que o jogo havia sido armado do começo, nos éramos os únicos vencedores. Os jogadores não tinham chance. Eles podiam jogar e vencer quanto quisessem. No final a casa sempre ganhava. 

Eu sigo para o cassino Gomorrah, não era muito longe do The Tops já que ambos estavam na área central do Strip, ao chegar na entrada do prédio eu vejo o berrante outdoor na entrada com o nome Gamorrah pegando fogo no topo e as silhuetas de duas mulheres rodeadas por neon azul em ambos os lados da placa. Eu tenho que admitir que a entrada era bem chamativa e dizia bem que tipo de merda acontecia lá dentro.

Passando por algumas pessoas que entravam e saiam do lugar. Eu passo pela e porta, sendo barrado por um guarda metido a besta, me dizendo para que eu entregasse qualquer arma que eu tivesse.  
– tome cuidado com essa belezinha, Não fazem armas como essa hoje em dia – eu digo, dando a ele maria e indo em direção a recepcionista atraente que usava um terminal sobre o balcão em semicírculo. Ela me recebe falando em um tom entediado e desinteressado.   
– olá, bem vindo ao Gamorrah. O que eu posso fazer pelo senhor?   
– oi, eu tenho uma reunião com Elizabeth Scagnetti, você pode chamar alguém para me levar ate ela? E por favor, me chame de Benny – eu respondo, me apoiando no balcão. Ela abre um sorriso falso ao cumprimento (do qual ela deve ter ouvido inúmeras vezes) e volta ao terminal, escrevendo algo e aproximando o rosto da tela.   
– você tem hora marcada?   
– não, mas diga que Benny Gecko esta aqui – ela olha para mim com surpresa, levantando-se da cadeira.   
– espere um momento – então ela vai ao intercomunicador na parede, segurando o botão no centro da caixa de metal, mudando o tom de voz blasé por um mais educado.   
– senhor Scagnetti, Benny Gecko esta aqui e ele pediu uma reunião com a senhora Scagnetti, ele... – uma voz rouca a interrompe e responde raivosamente pelo intercomunicador – Benny Gecko? Aquele babaca filho da puta tá ai? Mas que merda ele quer? – ela olha para mim sabendo que eu o ouvi gritando.   
– é algo pessoal.  
– ele disse que é particular, senhor – o homem através do terminal resmunga algo inaudível e responde após respirar fundo – ok, diga para ele esperar ai, eu vou mandar alguém – ela suspira, vem em minha direção e pede para que eu esperasse, dessa vez falando com mais interesse, apoiando o corpo no balcão.  
– obrigado, gata, desculpa eu me esqueci de perguntar o seu nome.   
Depois de um pouco de conversa um segurança chegou e me disse para segui-lo, eu me despeço da secretaria e o acompanho. Passamos pelo pequeno cassino do hotel, não era lá essas coisas em comparação com o The Tops ou outros casino comuns, mas tinha uma quantidade razoável de pessoas jogando e algumas stripers dançando em gaiolas presas ao teto. O que dava um gostinho do que fazia o Gamorrah ser tão conhecido. Do outro lado do cassino, chegamos à entrada para o Brimstone, o meu “guia” sinaliza para os seguranças na entrada abrirem a porta e eles obedecem olhando para mim com desprezo. Brimstone era o coração do cassino, era aqui onde a juventude de Vegas era vendida pelo quilo. Stripers de todos os sexos, cores e “tipos” dançavam no palco em forma de T, gaiolas e mesas enquanto a clientela bêbada e drogada festejava, xingando e tentando as dançarinas a entrarem em seus quartos particulares onde, pelo preço certo tudo era permitido. Tudo. 

Após passar pela sala, sendo quase agarrado por um das dançarinas que logo levou um tapa do guarda que me escoltava, sendo levantada do chão por uma amiga, passamos por alguns corredores e entramos em um elevador de porta gradeada, descendo vários andares ate chegarmos a uma grande sala abaixo do cassino. Ela provavelmente tinha o mesmo tamanho do Gamorrah com a diferença que ela não se dividia por paredes e era como um grande armazém subterrâneo, cheia de caixas e contêineres. Ao sair do elevador e chegar à gigantesca despensa que mais parecia um armazém, eu ouço um homem gritar de dor ao longe entre alguns contêineres e caixas, o segurança faz sinal para que eu parasse enquanto ele sacava sua arma, dizendo para que eu o seguisse logo em seguida. Quando chegamos lá, os gritos haviam se tornado um grunhido doloroso. O lugar da onde esse choro vinha era cercado por varias caixas formando quatro paredes formando uma sala com uma abertura como entrada. No centro dessa sala havia uma mesa de pôquer onde dois homens vestindo roupas elegantes e caras estavam de pé, perplexos enquanto viam um outro homem caído no chão que emitia o choro que ecoava pela sala. Quando cheguei mais perto da entrada da sala de luz bruxuleante, percebi que ao redor de seu corpo, uma poça de sangue crescia graças ao sangue que derramava de sua virilha onde suas mãos apertavam tentando cessar o sangramento.  
– mais que merda! – gritou um dos homens de pé frente à mesa, ele gritava para alguém em um dos cantos da sala que eu não podia ver quem era pela abertura da porta, mas reconheci o nome imediatamente.

É obvio que essas caras não são membros dos chairmen, mas sim os chefes dos Omertas, os Omertas eram uma das famílias que comandavam New Vegas, eles tinham a maior parte dos bordeis da cidade, neles eles vendiam de tudo: bebida, drogas, sexo, você decide. O nome meio que explica a hierarquia deles e como eles são “gentis” a quem decide quebrar as regras deles. Quanto eles ainda eram uma tribo, eles ainda tinham um papo bonito sobre honrar a família e respeito, o que não fazia muito jus ao que eles faziam já que eles se fortaleciam praticamente em enganar, roubar e matar as pessoas quando elas viravam as costas. O único motivo que eu consigo ver para o Sr. House colocar eles em Vegas era pelo poder que eles tinham naquela época, mas de algo eu tinha certeza, eles iriam trai-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde.   
– espero que esteja satisfeito, Cachino – disse uma voz feminina fria e apática do canto da sala. Um dos homens na sala improvisada, ainda estava sentado na mesa. Ele olhava apreensivo para Cachino caído no chão, afastando a cadeira para trás para que o sangue não sujasse seus sapatos. Ele era gordo e os botões do colete do terno que ele vestia apertavam-lhe a barriga. A luz da lâmpada no teto fazia o topo calvo de sua cabeça de cabelos grisalhos – antes coberta pelo chapéu fedora posto na mesa – refletir a luz.  
– você não pode atirar nos nossos empregados quando eles te irritarem! Puta merda! – gritou o homem em pé. Ele era mais jovem que o homem sentado na cadeira e vestia um terno cinza. Seu cabelo segurado por gel havia se desarrumado ao se levantar em um salto da cadeira.  
– ele me desrespeitou, Nero. Eu não posso deixar esse tipo de coisa acontecer ou qualquer um ira fazer o mesmo – disse novamente a voz de mulher no canto escuro da sala. Ela vinha tranquilamente e não mostrava raiva ou qualquer sentimento ao disser essas palavras. Nero viu o guarda armado na entrada e sinalizou para que ele levasse Cachino, ele obedeceu entrando na sala, deixando que ambos os homens me vissem com clareza.  
– e que merda você tá fazendo aqui? – Nero perguntou, irritado. Indo em minha direção. O velho sentado na cadeira se levantou. Mostrando sua raiva ao me ver.  
– boa noite, Nero – eu disse passando pela entrada. O velho sentado na cadeira respondeu seu sobrinho.  
– ele disse que tinha alguma coisa a falar com Libitina. Disse que era particular. O filho da puta.  
– que merda você quer com a minha irmã, Benny? – Nero perguntou como se esquecesse do homem sangrando sendo arrastado para fora da sala.  
– ele não acabou de disser que era particular?   
Do canto da sala, outra vez ressoou a voz de mulher. Ela era tranquila e não mostrava sentimentos apesar de ser bela e aveludada.  
– Nero... – todos olharam para o canto escuro da onde a voz saia, desse lugar saiu uma mulher. Ela vestia roupas elegantes e escuras que davam lhe uma imagem intimidadora, essa imagem era repelida pelos cabelos negros e o rosto belo, delicado e de pele clara, o que era difícil para alguém que já caminhou pelo deserto uma vez em sua vida. Essa beleza mantida provavelmente por um pacto com o diabo as deu olhos azuis, que contrastavam com as roupas e o cabelos negros e disfarçavam seus sentimentos e pensamentos por uma expressão fria e apática, mas que, assim como sua voz, eram belos e enganariam bem quem não soubesse quem ela realmente era – se é comigo que ele quer falar, então o deixe falar.  
– você vai me dizer o que esta acontecendo? O que você esta planejando com esse idiota? – Big Sal vociferou para a mulher com sua voz rouca, balançado suas bochechas enrugadas de velho como um cão raivoso.  
– tio, vamos – Nero tentou o aconselhar receoso, mas sendo cortado por sua irmã que respondeu respeitosamente ao velho.  
– deixe-o irmão. Nosso tio tem perguntas em sua mente, o que como consigliere da família faz parte de seu papel. Então deixe me responde-las tio e que isso satisfaça seu esmero: eu não sei por que ele esta aqui ou por que quis uma reunião de repente, mas, como sua líder, estou disposta em saber e eliminar esse problema. Se não for necessária sua intervenção, esse problema acabara...  
– nós não funcionamos assim! Você não pode simplesmente decidir algo do nada e deixar a gente olhando para o vento como IDIOTAS! – Libitina mantem a expressão fria no rosto e responde indiferente.  
– se você está convencido que alguma estratégia de negócios não é a mais inteligente me avise disso e permita-me convence-lo e eu lhe asseguro que você não será punido de nenhuma forma. Contanto que você não se expresse de forma rude e vulgar – ela olha para Cachino, que estava sendo arrastado para fora da sala pelo guarda – Então tio, a não ser que você tenha mais alguma coisa a dizer, eu peço que saia para que eu trate desse novo problema, como eu trato dos problemas dessa família a anos.  
Big Saul se cala e sai seguido de Nero, com os punhos cerrados. Esbarrando em mim ao passar.  
. 

– isso é o que eu chamo de família instável – eu digo, vendo Big sal entrar no elevador seguido de Nero e do guarda que arrastava Cachino que jorrava sangue.   
– sente-se – a mulher diz, ignorando o meu deboche. 

Eu me sento na mesa de pôquer, afastando a minha cadeira da ensanguentada em que Cachino havia se sentado.   
– então, acho melhor começarmos logo – eu disse ao me sentar.  
– você vem a meu cassino, zomba de minha família e pede uma reunião sem hora marcada, ao menos tenha algum respeito e beije minha mão – ela respondeu estendendo a mão em minha direção.   
Eu olho para a mão delicada estendida em minha direção, no dedo anelar havia um anel de prata com uma pérola cercada por duas cobras de ouro que se entrelaçavam e mordiam a própria cauda.  
– para que você enfie uma faca na minha nuca? Não obrigado.  
Ela afasta seu corpo da mesa, apoiando suas costas na cadeira. Seu rosto é tomado pelas sombras aonde a luz da lâmpada não alcançava.  
– Benny – ela respondeu, mantendo a firmeza – por que você veio a minha casa?  
– bem, por onde eu começo?... – eu pego uma caixa de cigarros do paletó junto ao meu isqueiro gravado com a imagem de uma anja seminua em ambos os lados. Abro a caixa de cigarros e acendendo um dos cigarros em minha boca. Respondendo confiante e secamente a pergunta que iria definir o inicio do jogo – eu quero entrar no seu plano de trair o Sr. House.  
O silencio dominou a sala por alguns segundos. Não consegui ver uma reação de surpresa no rosto da mulher, mas consegui ver fracamente os olhos azuis quase sem vida de Libitina me encarar através da escuridão como se observasse cada detalhe de minha expressão, procurando um único erro. Ate que após alguns segundos, sua voz fria como o vento ressoou pela escuridão.  
– e agora, você me chama de traidora e assassina.  
– algumas coisas nunca mudam não é mesmo? [se isso não existir na segunda pagina, mudar frase] – eu respondo sorrindo com o cigarro entre os dedos. Eu aguardei algo a mais em sua reação, mas nada parecia rasgar a cortina que escondia os pensamentos daquela mulher, tendo que me satisfazer com a ameaça em sua resposta.  
– sugiro que se explique caso não deseje acabar como Cachino.  
Sem disser mais uma palavra, eu pego a folha de papel do bolso do paletó. A folha tinha mais ou menos o tamanho da de um pequeno caderno de anotações e era amarelada pelo desgaste do tempo. Eu coloco a folha na mesa e a arrasto com a ponta dos dedos pela mesa ate Libitina, vendo a desdobrar a folha e lê-la. Questionando-a após alguns segundos em silencio.  
– isso te lembra de alguma coisa? – a mulher coloca a folha na mesa. Sua expressão fria não se abalou após ler a folha nem o seu tom de voz refinado ao responder.  
– nem um pouco.  
– bem, me lembra de uma coisa engraçada que aconteceu alguns dias atrás. Sabe o que foi? – a mulher não respondeu, fitando me com seu olhar penetrante e intimidador. Eu percebo uma expressão de desdém eu seu rosto. Eu então conto-lhe a historia, baforando fumaça tranquilamente, me dando tempo para pensar bem no que diria em minha explicação – eu conhecia esse mercenário, qual era o nome dele mesmo? Nicolas... Nicolas alguma coisa. Eu o conheci quando ele fez um campeonato de bebida no the tops. Era um cara legal. Ele tinha causado alguma confusão em um dos meus casinos, ele arranjou uma briga, quebrou algumas coisas. Fez merda, merda demais. Merda que ele não quis pagar. Mandamos alguns rapazes ate o apartamento dele para que ele pagasse de uma vez... – Libitina retira de uma bolsinha pequena que ela carregava consigo uma piteira sofisticada e a estende em minha direção para que eu a acendesse um cigarro. Eu o faço, percebendo a frieza com que seus olhos me encaravam – quando eles chegaram lá, o cara já estava morto com o pescoço quebrado “como se fosse um pedaço de madeira velha” foi como eles disseram. Eu ache que ele brincou com quem não deveria brincar e pagou o preço ou alguma coisa assim. Os rapazes vasculharam as coisas no apartamento e encontraram quase nada além de algumas tampinhas e um diário escondido no colchão. O meu braço direito, Swank levou o diário do cara a minha suíte um dia. Eu dei uma olhada e adivinha o que eu achei? Eram paginas falando sobre trabalhos anônimos que eram feitos via cartas. O dinheiro era alto e entregado em lugares ordenados. Cada trabalho era mais estranho que o outro: saqueios de fabricas da robco e visitas aos seguidores do apocalipse no velho forte mórmon em freeside. Ate o pobre coitado do Nicolas não entendia o porque dessas merdas todas, mas enfim. Os últimos relatos falavam sobre a compra de alguma mercadoria na loja de armas dos Van Graff’s. Ele desistiu do trabalho depois disso. Ignorou as cartas e os pagamentos, gastou ate o ultimo centavo em bares e bordeis. A ultima pagina escrita fala sobre ele ter visto uma mulher bonita o observando da janela do seu escritório, uma mulher vaidosa de cabelos negros e roupas escuras.   
Libitina exala fumaça suavemente antes de perguntar.  
– como você sabe que eu tenho algo a ver com isso?  
– Libby – eu mudo o tom de voz tranquilo e carismático por um mais serio, fitando Libby com o mesmo olhar frio e intimidador com que ela me encarava – se um de nós dois fossem estúpidos não seriamos chefes nem das próprias roupas. Não. Somos inteligentes, porque planejamos cada passo que tomamos e premeditamos cada possibilidade por que qualquer erro que fizermos será usado contra nós a todo custo. Então não tente agir como se eu fosse estupido. Eu sei o que vi. Eu sei o que li. Há mais alguém envolvido nisso, alguém muito burro. Burro o suficiente para deixar rastros. Alguém que segue as suas ordens por que você tem medo de ser descoberta.  
– eu não entendo, você veio aqui praticamente de mãos vazias. Esse caderno lhe quebrou no momento que veio aqui e me pediu para se tornar cumplice.   
– a minha arma contra você não é o caderno – eu me aproximo meu rosto do de Libby, falando em voz baixa – a minha arma contra você é se você ira ou não terminar o seu plano qualquer que ele seja. Você já errou uma vez, faça isso de novo e tudo já era você precisa de mim Libby, você goste ou não – eu encosto minhas costas na cadeira.  
Mais uma vez o silencio se espalha pela sala. Agora comigo e Libitina usando cigarros para pensar bem e tranquilamente em nossas jogadas e esconder nossos pensamentos através da cortina de fumaça.  
– quando estou prestes a sair, alguém me puxa de volta – ressoou a voz de Libitina ate meus ouvidos. Silencio tomou a sala ate que sua voz voltasse – eu irei pensar sobre isso.  
– eu não vejo como isso está em discussão.  
– Saia, Benny. Você terá minha resposta.   
Eu me levanto da cadeira levando comigo a resposta tão obscura e ambígua quanto quem a dera. Saindo da sala e indo ao elevador me certificando que ninguém me seguia ou espiasse nossa conversa, mas mesmo assim, eu sinto os olhos de Libitina ainda me vigiando. Seguindo cada um dos meus passos e decidindo o que iria fazer.

Você deve estar pensando por que eu comecei isso. Eu tinha tudo, dinheiro, mulheres. Eu não precisava da cidade inteira, mas House também não, nem Libitina ou a NCR ou a legião de Cesar ou qualquer outro cara que estava de olho na cidade. A verdade é que eu não fazia ideia, simplesmente senti que era certo entrar na bagunça quando peguei no diário. Quer dizer, não é culpa minha que a moeda deu coroa, é? Não é como se eu tivesse um “chamado divino” ou alguma outra desculpa de merda que as pessoas usam quando querem ter mais do que é delas. O jogo estava ali para ser jogado, eu apenas me sentei a mesa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esperem por reedições deste e de outros capítulos

Eu jogo o cigarro no chão e o apago com o pé e sigo em direção à entrada do the tops. Um pequeno amontoado de pessoas estava entrando e saindo do casino já que estava ficando tarde da noite e enquanto alguns viam isso como uma razão para voltar a suas camas, outros viam isso como o inicio de sua aventura de jogatina.

– senhor Gecko? – eu me viro em direção de quem disse isso e antes de reconhecer o estranho, eu sou cegado por um flash de luz e sou mouco pelo som do disparo. Eu cambaleio para dentro do cassino e quando minha visão volta ao normal, eu percebo que não estava mais na entrada no casino, mas sim entre as mesas de aposta dentro do recinto. Eu olho ao redor e percebo que o casino inteiro estava em chamas.

Cadáveres esquartejados, desmembrados e queimados estavam espalhados pelas mesas de jogo, eu cambaleio para trás chocado, batendo as costas contra uma mesa caída no chão sujo de sangue, retalhos humanos e cinzas. Eu olho ao redor tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo e meus olhos param em uma silhueta do outro lado da porta de vidro. Ela não tinha rosto, mas eu sentia seu olhar em todos os lugares. Ela não tinha boca, mas eu ouvia sua voz sussurrar no meu ouvido.  
– ei, aqui! Eu estou aqui! – eu grito desesperadamente em direção à silhueta, mas tudo que ela faz e me observar em um silencio agoniante. Eu olho para cima e vejo as paredes do casino desabarem para fora, quando uma parte do teto próximo à entrada começa a desabar, eu vejo no céu vazio daquela noite sem estrelas o Lucky 38 brilhando cintilantemente com luzes vermelhas como sangue. Eu grito o nome de House a plenos pulmões, mas era inútil. Meu fim estava próximo e no fundo eu sabia disso. Eu já havia seguido aquele farol maldito ate aonde ele pretendia me levar. Eu aceitei a oferta do faroleiro com convicção de que poderia me esconder da luz de sua torre, mas errei fatalmente. Aquele farol iria atrair mais viajantes a sua luz e mais viajantes caíram perante ela. Eu olho para a silhueta que me observava e consigo a ouvir dizer tranquilamente como se soubesse o porquê de eu estar ali, como se tivesse aguardado anos por aquele momento maldito e nem um pouco surpreendente – você deveria ter atirado mais uma vez. [apesar de eu gostar da ideia desse paragrafo, o sentido dele não é muito exato e contraditório, mudar boa parte da narração sobre o Lucky 38 estudando alguns poemas e frases filosóficas e descrever e descrever a sombra com algo similar a morte, Libitina e Grace. (poemas e frases filosóficas romanas e cristas podem ajudar)]

Eu acordo em um salto e olho ao redor, eu estava em um quarto de algum hotel fino. Percebo que na outra ponta da cama na qual eu estava deitado, uma mulher virada de costas para mim, com os cobertores cobrindo parte do seu corpo nu estava deitada na cama comigo. Sem perceber que estava na ponta do precipício, eu caio da cama, ofegante e percebo que também estava nu e suando[descrever a queda da cama como algo mais assustador, fazendo ele sentir que estava caindo de muito alto, em um abismo. Isso também poderia ser uma boa referencia a descrição dele de Vegas no cap passado, terminando com ele olhando de frente para a janela e vendo o seu paletó lá]. A minha frente, eu vejo um paletó xadrez jogado no chão junto ao resto do meu terno. Quase como instintivamente, eu vou em direção ao paletó e o agarro de forma agitada e nervosa, o segurando com as mãos frias e tremulas, eu procuro dentro dos bolsos por uma caixa de cigarros, a encontrando em um dos bolsos internos do paletó, eu a pego com ansiedade e retiro um cigarro de dentro dela, pegando um isqueiro que também caiu do bolso da onde a caixa estava. Eu acendo o cigarro em minha boca, acalmando meus nervos e lentamente recobrando controle de minha mente. Eu me sento de costas á faixada de vidro, da qual atravessava o sol nascente que iluminava a cidade com a sua cor avermelhada. [ele teria acordado tão cedo?, deixar a descrição dele pegando o maço de cigarros menos agitada, mas mostrar que a ansiedade dele já estava se abrindo, junto a tristeza]

Após dar um trago profundo do cigarro, meus pensamentos começam a ficarem mais claros e eu começo a reconhecer o lugar onde estava: eu estava na minha suíte do the top[cortar essa “grande descoberta” e deixar ele descrever a sala apenas]. As paredes brancas eram enfeitadas por alguns quadros e cartazes que foram emoldurados por mim mesmo – o que fez eu reconhecer o quarto – No piso de madeira gelado havia um vestido vermelho jogado próximo as minhas roupas e a cama desarrumada onde estava a mulher nua e uma garrafa de champanhe quase completamente vazia que explicava o cheiro de bebida na minha pele.

Eu recordo rapidamente do pesadelo e de Libitina logo em seguida, recordo de tudo que ocorreu na noite anterior. Esses pequenos fragmentos de memoria começam a se unir em minha cabeça como uma das pinturas nas paredes do quarto. Ao me levantar, eu tomo um banho e visto roupas limpas com a mente focada em meus pensamentos e no que aconteceria a seguir. [essas descrições foram meio vazias e aceleradas, fazer Benny andar pela casa nu um pouco, encontrando a carta de Libby e depois indo tomar um banho, uma referencia para isso seria a revista sete de watchmen, uma cena do Dan Dreiberg mais especificamente]

Ao voltar ao quarto eu vejo que os cobertores estavam jogados no chão, mostrando a cama vazia. Ao ir para o armário eu percebo que sobre ele havia uma carta selada com um selo de cera vermelho. Eu olho pelo corredor, me certificando que ninguém entrou na suíte com a saída da mulher e abro e leio a carta provavelmente deixada ali por ela. Eu então rapidamente rasgo um pedaço do envelope e anoto nele com uma caneta, jogando os outros pedaços dentro do forno da cozinha, observando eles se transformarem em cinzas em questão de segundos. [melhorar as descrições dessa cena? Eu sei lá]

Eram sete horas quando eu cheguei ao térreo do prédio. O cassino ainda estava fechado, o que explicava o lugar estar quase completamente vazio, além de alguns faxineiros limpando o lugar, guardas pelos corredores e um grupo de pessoas conversando ao redor de algumas mesas de jogo. Eu tentei passar despercebido pela porta, mas um dos homens no grupo levantou a mão, me convidando para participar da conversa. Seria muito estranho se eu ignorasse então para não causar suspeitas eu me junto ao circulo. [novamente, descrições aceleradas e vazias. Dar ênfase na nova descrição sobre o vazio na sala]

Quando entrei na roda, logo reconheci quem estava lá: Swank Lansky e Tommie Torini. Agora, Swank foi o sujeito com que falei antes de ir para o Gamorrah na noite passada, ele era o meu “braço direito”, o meu “irmão de outra mãe” e por ai vai. Organizava a segurança, recrutava novos membros e sempre fazia questão de checar se alguém havia encostado um dedo no dinheiro dos casinos. Tommie em contrapartida seria o meu “braço esquerdo” ou sei lá. Se Swank cuidava da segurança e dos impostos dos outros hotéis e cassinos, Tommie assegurava que coletássemos a grana. Como? Não queira saber. Ele também tinha um trampo cantando no aces. E cara, ele sabia cantar. Não tanto quanto sabia bater nas pessoas, disso eu te asseguro. [essa descrição... queime tudo]  
– Benny, como você tá? – disse Tommie apertando minha mão. Ele estava sentado em uma das mesas de aposta, tentando parecer mais alto já que era o mais baixinho do grupo.   
– bem, como vai o olho? – eu brinquei, referindo-me ao tapa-olho que ele tinha cobrindo o glóbulo direito.  
– ainda arrancado, seu merdinha! O que? Vai tirar ele da bunda e me devolver? – ele respondeu, bem humorado. Eu então cumprimento Swank que estava ao seu lado com o paletó do terno apoiado na mesa. Ele mantinha uma expressão seria no rosto, mas não resistiu à troca de piadas e continuou.  
– esqueça Tommie, acho que ele gostou dele lá – todos na roda riram e continuaram a me cumprimentar. [piadas sem graça, conversa mal feita, é isso tudo que você tem?]

Sempre é bom fingir que você se lembra de cada um deles, perguntar como estava a esposa se você vir um anel na mão deles, pagar a eles uma bebida. Faz eles pensarem que fazem parte de algo maior e não te darem uma facada nas costas se tiverem a chance. Um dia depois do outro, diabinhos derrubavam os seus diabões e tomavam o lugar deles. Você tinha que ter certeza que seus empregados fossem bem pagos, privilegiados e dar a eles um favor ou outro caso você não quisesse um deles gritando: vendeta atrás de você depois de descobrir que o irmão deles teve a mão cortada fora por outra família e você decidiu deixar por isso mesmo. [não jogar isso fora totalmente, mas descrever mais simplesmente esses personagens, sei lá]

Eu estava prestes a me despedir quando Swank fala para os outros na roda saírem pediu para que nos três fossemos ao Aces theater na porta logo ao lado. Eles obedeceram cabisbaixos, provavelmente já sabendo sobre o que seria a conversa.  
– é complicado – disse Swank quando entramos no salão, que ainda estava fechado e com as cadeiras sobre as mesas. Tommie havia saído e tinha acabado de voltar com uma garrafa de uísque e três copos e estava enchendo um deles – ontem à noite, eu estava assistindo uma apresentação aqui quando alguém me disse que Frankie não havia subido no palco – Tommie encheu o ultimo copo, me dando ele em seguida – quando eu fui saber onde ele estava, alguns dos rapazes disseram que ele havia saído mais cedo pra fazer umas “comprinhas” – eu tomo um gole da bebida forte, sentindo o álcool passar pela garganta – quando mandei eles irem atrás dele, eles acharam ele saindo do Spider and Fly. [adicionar descrição do cenário, remetendo a ele com algo descrito no capitulo cinco, talvez mudar o nome do bar para algo remetente a cultura romana ou da máfia, exemplo: bosque de Libitina (traduzir para o inglês ou latim) e usa-lo no futuro]  
– bar da omerta – Tommie complementou.  
– quando eles trouxeram ele de volta, disseram que ele estava esquisito, tremia e falava o nome “Nicky” o tempo todo – ao ouvir esse nome, memorias a muito tempo trancadas voltaram a mente, me lembrei de coisas que bebida e mulheres tinham apagado a muito tempo. Eu então tomei outro gole da bebida, tentando apagar aquilo de novo. [descrição boa, mas deixa-lá para a critica]  
– isso é ruim, Benny – Tommie continuou – Se Frankie tiver voltado a usar drogas e estiver sendo abastecido pela omerta, eles podem tentar mata-lo. Eles podem fazer isso na própria casa e não me surpreenderia se eles não tiverem endividado ele ate o pescoço e estiverem aumentando a divida todo dia, é assim que aqueles desgraçados afetam a concorrência quando tem a chance e você sabe o que eles fazem com quem não paga o que devem a eles. [arranjar uma boa tradução para chems e talvez fazer Frankie usar essas drogas pela primeira vez e não de novo... ou não]  
– sei, sei muito bem – eu respondo, lembrando o que ocorreu na noite anterior, vendo o sangue de Cochino se espalha por debaixo da mesa – mandem os garotos ficarem de olho nele, ele provavelmente vai tentar ir lá a noite, então eu vou tentar pegar ele na saída. Vamos ter uma conversa e eu vou ver o que faremos com a omerta depois.  
– obrigado, Benny. Não seja duro com Frankie, ok? Você sabe mais do que eu pelo que ele passou. Seguir em frente não é tão fácil pra algumas pessoas. [o Tommie está muito sábio e conhecedor, incoerência com o personagem, mude isso]  
– eu também perdi pessoas, Tommie. Não é motivo para não seguir em frente – mais memorias subiram a cabeça e mais álcool foi preciso para afoga-las. Eu então esvaziei o copo de uísque com um gole e o bati na mesa ao lado. Forçando as memorias a voltarem ao esquecimento.  
– então, acho que isso é tudo, não é? – eu disse, tentando desviar aonde a conversa estava indo. Ambos concordaram e eu saí da sala, deixando os dois para trás e saindo do cassino. Não era hora de pensar no passado, ainda havia coisas em Vegas que eu tinha que resolver. [mudar esse final, incluindo a frase, eu não sei qual é o problema, mas tem um ai, deixar para a critica?]

A cidade estava mais tranquila em comparação com a noite anterior. As poucas pessoas que andavam pelas ruas andavam em passo apressado para seus serviços, ignorando as outras pessoas e se protegendo do calor do sol com seus chapéus. As musicas que na noite anterior foram tocadas em alto e bom som foram reduzidas a um calmo bossa nova cujo som escapava das rádios dentro de lanchonetes e cafeterias que já estavam abertas. Eu já havia colocado meu chapéu panamá branco e preto que combinava elegantemente com as cores da camisa polo e dos sapatos que me protegia do calor do sol do Mojave e de olhares curiosos que poderiam me reconhecer na multidão[talvez colocar a descrição no inicio do capitulo, ou não, foda-se]. Ao percorrer pelas ruas da cidade, me guiando pelas placas das ruas e pelos endereços anotados na folha de papel em meu bolso. Ao parar em frente a entrada do longo beco sem saída feito entre três prédios eu retiro a folha de papel do bolso e me certifico que esse era o lugar correto e para a minha sorte (ou azar) de fato era, então eu sigo em frente pelo beco profundo e sujo. [descrever mais New Vegas, mostrando como o lugar é grande, usar artes conceituais da cidade para isso]

Os sons das pessoas da rua pela qual eu entrei começam a se distanciar quanto mais eu entrava no beco. Pequenas vitrines de negócios e portas de aço trancadas surgiam entre os tubos de ventilação e escadarias de incêndio presas as paredes dos prédios e desapareciam quanto mais o beco se estreitava. Eu chego ao fim do beco e perco completamente as esperanças ao ver nada além de um bueiro. Eu olho de volta para a outra extremidade do beco, pegando um maço de cigarros do bolso da calça e esperando pacientemente a resposta pela qual eu havia esperado. E ela veio. [boa descrição, mas poderia adicionar mais clima a ela, deixando a cena mais impactante]

Antes que eu pudesse me virar, o som de uma porta de rolo a minha esquerda ser levantada violentamente tira minha concentração de meus pensamentos. Antes que eu me virasse para a entrada, eu sinto algo me agarrar pela gola da camisa, me puxando agressivamente pela passagem escura. Eu sou arremessado para dentro da sala, rolando ate alcançar a parede oposta à porta que se fechou com o mesmo estrondo com que foi aberta. A luz da porta se esvai, deixando o lugar em escuridão total. O único resquício de luz no lugar vinha de pequenos furos na porta de alumínio, que apareciam e desapareciam indicando uma figura alta se movimentar frente à porta. Eu me apoio na parede tentando me levantar na escuridão, mas antes que conseguisse, duas mãos brutas me agarram pelo pescoço, arrastando-me pela parede de ladrilhos e quase me erguendo no ar, as mãos começam a apertar meu pescoço com força e virar minha cabeça bruscamente para o lado e ai eu percebi que não estava sendo estrangulado, mais sim tendo meu pescoço quase partido em dois “como se fosse um pedaço de madeira velha”. Vendo que nunca tiraria as mãos do desgraçado do meu pescoço, eu começo a tatear as costas, puxando a camisa polo para cima na tentativa de tirar Maria de seu coldre atrás da cintura preso ao cinto com uma mão enquanto lutava por ar com a outra. [Daniel nesse ponto não tem muita utilidade real na historia além de ser o “cãozinho de Libby”, arranjar um maior proposito a ele ou joga-lo fora, dar uma olhada na cultura romana e filmes antigos para ver se ele possa ter uso]

– Daniel solte-o – disse uma voz suave e tranquila meio a escuridão, a figura obedece me jogando violentamente para a direita. Um som de click é ouvido seguido da luz de uma lanterna, me cegando por um momento e expondo os seres que me esperavam. 

– Libby – eu a cumprimento, com minhas mãos no pescoço dolorido. A mulher de cabelos negros me observava da porta ao meu lado. Seus olhos impetuosos encontram os meus e a mulher disfarça seu desprezo em uma voz indiferente e rigorosa [essa imagem caricaturada de Libby não é muito boa, deixar a descrição dela mais suave, realista, sem tirar maior parte de sua personalidade, uma boa inspiração seria Rorsharck e sua personalidade quieta e ainda assim sarcástica]  
– você de fato é um verme resistente.  
– e você uma péssima sócia – eu respondo, ao conseguir reunir forças para falar. [mudar essas falas, a de libby sendo menos maligna e um pouco mais sarcástica (novamente, Rorsharck], e a de Benny, sarcástica, mas nem tanto]  
Ao dizer essas palavras eu olho ao meu agressor à frente. Um grande brutamontes me vigiava a alguns passos de mim e Libitina, trajando um terno desprovido de paletó, com as mangas da camisa social arregaçadas, o que falhava em dar ao individuo corpulento, uma imagem refinada[eu não tô achando proposito para esse cara]. Eu me sento com as costas contra a parede. Eu procuro minha caixa de cigarros pelos bolsos da calça e percebo que eu a soltei quando fui puxado para dentro da sala retangular e que agora ela estava próxima à porta de rolo, com os cigarros espalhados pelo chão diferente do chapéu, que caiu para fora da porta.  
– então foi você quem matou o mercenário. Deu pra perceber – eu digo para o sujeito, passando a mão no pescoço dolorido – eu acho que eu deveria te agradecer por ter me dado carta branca pra me juntar a vocês. Muito obrigado mesmo – o homem bruto não respondeu, ao invés disso manteve os punhos serrados como se esperasse a ordem para terminar o serviço que foi interrompido de fazer por Libitina. A mulher em pé ao lado da porta. Eu estico a mão e pego um punhado de cigarros do chão guardando alguns no bolso e colocando um na boca.  
– então... – eu falo tranquilamente me virando para Libitina com um cigarro acesso na boca. Tentando disfarçar a dor no pescoço com uma expressão confiante – agora que já nos apresentamos, eu acho que você pode me explicar qual é o plano e por onde a gente pode começar, a não ser que vocês realmente estavam vendo a tinta secar antes de eu chegar – a mulher mantem sua expressão seria, porem segurando fortemente uma pequena pistola negra com uma das mãos. Quase imperceptível se não observada com cuidado. [não, ela não vai fazer isso. Rorshack]  
– venha – a mulher diz expirando fundo, ela então vai em direção a porta da onde saíra. Satisfeito, eu verifico Maria em seu coldre, percebendo que ele estava vazio. Eu olho espantado para Libitina que joga a arma prateada para Daniel e diz – ficaremos com isso por enquanto.

Eu sigo ela pela porta, sendo seguido por Daniel que me vigiava de punhos fechados há alguns passos com Maria na cintura. Nós passamos por um pequeno corredor que se dividia em duas portas a direita e a esquerda. Seguindo por essa ultima, entramos em uma sala em que o chão havia desabado por completo, entrando em algo que parecia um velho túnel de tijolos, só depois de andar por um tempo que eu percebi que aquilo era um túnel de esgoto passando por debaixo da cidade.   
– vá na frente Daniel – a mulher diz apontando a arma para mim, gesto esse que já não me causava tanto medo, ele obedece, escorregando pelo piso desabado e aterrissando firmemente no chão seco do túnel – você também – ela diz tocando a arma em minhas costas.  
– você é muito insegura, sabia disso? – eu respondo, pulando pelo buraco no chão ate o túnel. Libitina vem logo em seguida e nos seguimos pelo lado do túnel que não foi bloqueado pelo chão desabado. Algum tempo passou enquanto andávamos. Daniel segurava uma lanterna na nossa frente e Libitina andava logo atrás de mim um pouco mais longe da escuridão. Todos se mantinham em silencio durante a caminhada, atentos a qualquer movimento brusco que eu fizesse. Isso continuou por um tempo ate que chegamos a uma porta a esquerda do túnel. A porta de aço enferrujada era trancada por uma serie de mecanismos ligados a uma válvula no centro da porta. Daniel colocou a lanterna no chão em direção à porta e girou a válvula. Os mecanismos ao redor da porta estalaram enquanto giravam e dividiam a porta em três partes que desapareceram nas frestas nos lados da porta e no chão, abrindo a passagem de uma escada que subia alguns metros e viravam a esquerda seguindo para cima. Libitina e Daniel continuaram em silencio e subimos escada a cima ate chegarmos a outra sala já aberta. O lugar era extremamente escuro, as únicas luzes na sala eram a lanterna de Daniel e a luz do sol vindo de outra porta do outro lado da sala, fazendo possível examinar a sala. No lugar pouco havia além de uma mesa de madeira velha que aparentemente havia sido guardada lá, uma caixa de primeiros socorros na parede esfarelada ao lado de uma porta corta-fogo fechada a correntes e um cadeado e a abertura da porta arrancada do lugar com uma passagem para outra sala iluminada pela luz do sol. Daniel foi em direção à porta trancada e a abriu com uma chave em seu bolso, jogando as correntes para longe e fazendo o som ecoar pela sala, entrando na sala logo em seguida levando a lanterna consigo. [o túnel não faz nenhum sentido, trocar a porta por uma passagem no esgoto do lugar ou algo assim, mas não isso]

Eu então olho para a porta aberta, a luz pela qual o lugar era iluminado vinha das duas cúpulas de vidro no teto retangular do prédio. Eu ando em direção à porta, não sendo impedido por Libitina que ficou para trás na penumbra. Ao passar pela porta. Eu percebo que não estava no chão, mas sim no segundo andar de um gigantesco prédio velho e abandonado. Varias partes do prédio haviam desabado. Escadas que não chegavam a lugar nenhum, passarelas desabadas, janelas e vitrines quebradas, colunas de sustentação velhas e carcomidas pelo tempo eram cobertos por varias plantas e flores, fazendo aquele lugar abandonado parecer uma grande floresta talvez mais bonita do que a cidade a sua volta. Eu dou alguns passos a frente, chegando à ponta de um parapeito velho vendo o térreo do lugar abandonado há mais ou menos dez metros para baixo, tão deteriorado e cheio de plantas como o resto do prédio inteiro. [talvez usar metáfora do abismo aqui também, ou apenas a ideia da Venus Libitina]

– é engraçado como aquilo que a gente não tem parece mais bonito do que realmente é – eu falo em voz alta fazendo um eco pelo lugar – e quando conseguimos essa coisa, percebemos que não era o suficiente e que sempre tem algo melhor ainda pra apostar – Meu cigarro já havia acabado a esse ponto então eu o jogo no andar abaixo, o perdendo de vista ao cair no que parecia um carpete vermelho, sujo e encardido. Eu me viro para a porta e lá estava Libitina me vigiando em silencio. [fala filosófica fodona, mas fora de personagem, deixa-la mais natural e sarcástica ou jogueá fora]  
– vai me explicar qual é o plano agora? – A mulher mantinha a expressão de indiferença no rosto belo e conservado pelo dinheiro que somente Vegas poderia dar e respondeu com a mesma entonação fria e intimidadora em que falava há anos.  
– você veio ate mim pedindo para que eu colocasse você no plano, não para que eu o explicasse para você.  
– nada feito – eu começo a andar em direção a porta, Libitina deu um passo para o lado. Não para que eu passasse, mas para que Daniel me acertasse com um soco no rosto, que me jogou de volta para a sala.  
– isso esta acima de você agora – uma cadeira de madeira foi arremessada em minha direção, caindo ao meu lado. Daniel deu a outra a Libitina, que ordenou.  
– sente-se.  
Em a obedeço, passando as costas da mão na boca machucada e me sentando na cadeira após levanta-la. [isso é realmente relevante ou logico? Eu não sei, deixar para as criticas]  
– merda, agora eu sei por que os seus empregados tem medo de você.  
– espero que isso te faça entender a posição em que você está – a mulher disse, ignorando minha piada sarcástica – você não tem escolha. Sua importância aqui é mínima. Você está aqui apenas como uma mera peça para ser usada, você entendeu? [mais Rorshack...]  
– eu me pergunto se é isso que você diz a todos eles na cama.  
Subitamente, Daniel puxou Maria da calça, apontando para minha cabeça. Libitina não interviu seu companheiro e apenas me fitou por alguns segundos.  
– cuidado com essa arma, Daniel. Essas coisas são delicadas e bonitas, mas se você esquecer como elas funcionam por um segundo elas podem te destruir em pedaços – eu digo ao homem atrás de Libitina, replicando o olhar dela com seriedade. [esse dialogo é inútil, mas mantê-lo e só apaga-lo apenas após já ter editado pela primeira vez]

Libitina poderia ter me matado se ela quisesse. Um tiro naquele lugar isolado e fim. Eu teria desaparecido e depois de algum tempo esquecido. Ninguém ia dizer nada, ninguém ia querer saber nada. A omerta ficaria de boca fechada sobre a noite anterior, os chairmen mudariam de líder e a vida seguiria em Vegas como se nada houvesse acontecido. Isso era a coisa sensata a se fazer por parte dela, mas sensatez não era o que fazia Vegas o que ela era. Tão pouco era algo conhecido pelas pessoas que mandavam nela. Não, definitivamente não era. [qual é o proposito disso? Descubra ou queime tudo]

– bem, acho que quanto mais rápido te disser o que você fara mais rápido podemos começar – ela disse levantando-se da cadeira, indo em direção da porta escura que ia para os esgotos – antes do imprevisto envolvendo o mercenário, ele havia ido à loja de armas dos Van Graff’s para comprar um ultimo... “apetrecho” para prosseguimos com o plano. Infelizmente o crápula não conseguiu fazer a negociação e foi expulso a tiros da loja, porem os van graff’s quando perceberam que o idiota não estava a mando de alguém qualquer deram uma data e um local especifico para a venda junto ao preço do material, acho que já compreende o que quero dizer – eu fico em silencio, já havia percebido onde isso chegaria e meu coração começou a acelerar novamente – creio que o mercenário tenha escrito essas informações no próprio diário então acho que podemos encerrar por aqui. lhe direi onde guardar os objetos quando tiver conseguido eles – ela então atravessa a porta. Daniel a seguiu. Eu ouso ele guardar os objetos na outra sala e vejo Maria ser jogada através da porta e deslizarem no chão ate meus pés e ouso a voz de Libitina ecoar pela escuridão e vir ate mim.  
– leve isso com você e torça para não ter que usa-la.

Eu fico parado em silencio por um momento, repensando em tudo que ocorreu ate aquele momento, me odiando por ter lido aquele diário e ter ido ao Gamorrah na noite anterior e percebendo uma nova saída para aquilo tudo. Eu então pego Maria do chão e corro ate a porta, apontando a arma para a escuridão, vendo com dificuldade a onde Libitina estava em relação à outra porta. Eu conseguia ouvir os passos leves dela descerem a primeira linha de escadas a alguns metros à frente. O gatilho da arma tremia junto ao meu dedo. Pouco a pouco, os passos de Libitina se distanciaram da sala e ecoaram pelo hotel ate desaparecerem por completo. Eu abaixo a arma e solto o gatilho ao perceber que ela se foi. Eu coloco a arma de volta ao coldre e ando ate a cadeira em que Libitina havia se sentado. Acendo mais um cigarro e retorno aos meus pensamentos. O jogo não podia acabar agora, ele estava apenas começando. [dar um proposito a isso, descrevendo Benny sentado na cadeira, derrotado e acariciando a imagem na arma ou em algum outro objeto que ele levou para-lá (o maço de cigarros nostalgia, o isqueiro, etc) mostrando que aquilo tem um significado maior, eu tirei isso da primeira revista de watchmen, em uma cena em que Dreiberg esta sentado no porão de sua casa, acariciando o bottom do comediante em suas mãos]

Eu dizia para Libitina que ela não tinha me matado naquela dia por que ela precisava de alguém para fazer o trabalho sujo que ela não queria se arriscar e que Daniel não era muito esperto para fazer. Isso era verdade também, mas também tinha outro motivo que eu percebi no momento em que ela falou no nome do mercenário. Um motivo muito mais.., pratico.{por essa ultima estrofe no terceiro capitulo... não, queime essa merda]

[adicionar no dialogo de Benny e Libby, libitin explicando, (ou não, isso ser apenas usado no futuro e Benny reconhecer o lugar) que esse lugar é o hotel-casino: bosque de Libitina, sendo usado no futuro da historia... ou não]


	3. too close for comfort

O corredor estava quase vazio, somente um casal saía de sua suíte do lado esquerdo do corredor. O homem que saiu da sala me cumprimentou, apresentou sua parceira como se me apresentasse um móvel caro e adornado de joias. Eu a cumprimentei gentilmente, disfarçando minha seriedade com o meu melhor sorriso. Eles se despedem e eu paro frente a uma das portas do longo corredor luxuoso e com pequenas marcas de desgaste pelos dois séculos de abandono que ainda não haviam sido reparados por completo. Eu bato na porta e ao olhar a minha direita eu percebo a loira com que me apresentei minutos antes me espiar por detrás do ombro de seu namorado. Eu não replico seu olhar com um sorriso porque nenhum homem gosta de ter o que é dele roubado e eu não estava ali para roubar ninguém. Não. Não naquele momento.   
Eu ouço um click da fechadura da porta indicar minha permissão para que entrasse na sala. Eu abro a porta esperando ver quem a destrancou, mas as luzes estavam apagadas. A iluminação da sala eram apenas linhas que atravessavam as persianas nas janelas e quem a abriu já havia saído da frente da porta. Eu entro na sala e aperto o interruptor de luz próximo à porta, mas nenhuma lâmpada ascendeu.   
– estão todas quebradas... – uma voz melancólica disse da minha direita. Eu olho em direção de onde a voz veio e vejo que sentado em uma poltrona de couro estava um homem de pele branca porém levemente queimada pela luz do sol, barriga avantajada, poucos cabelos grisalhos ao redor da cabeça calva e uma expressão de tristeza no rosto velho e gentil. Eu olho para cima, vendo que a lâmpada havia sido quebrada e havia cacos espalhados pelo chão.  
– eu vou chamar alguém para concertar isso depois – eu respondi sem questiona-lo. Eu fecho a porta e vou à janela puxando as cortinas, mostrando o horizonte colorido de Vegas. Era noite e mesmo assim as luzes da cidade iluminaram a sala de cores cintilantes, mostrando o real estado do lugar: Cadeiras e mesas reviradas, cacos de vidro espalhados no chão junto a garrafas de bebida, embalagens e restos de comida vazias eram o que se podia ver graças ao banho de luz que vinha da cidade através da janela.   
– eu vou mandar alguém ajeitar isso também – eu explico, pegando uma caixa de cigarros do paletó vermelho. Quando estou prestes a tirar um cigarro do maço eu olho para o sujeito sentado a minha frente, questionando-o – posso?  
– vá em frente – o homem replicou. Seus olhos azuis que conquistavam simpatia e carisma por onde passavam agora se mostravam deprimentes naquela luz bruxuleante. Eu baforo uma fumaça do cigarro, apoiando as costas em uma pequena estante no canto da sala ao lado da janela.  
– eles te contaram sobre a minha... ausência ontem a noite não foi? – ele perguntou com pesar na voz grave porém suave, típica de cantores como ele.  
– sim, eles me falaram sobre isso. Eles me disseram sobre a sua saída também, onde te encontraram...  
– eu juro que não vai acontecer de novo, eu...   
– eu não me importo se você se drogar de vez em quando, Frankie. Eu só não quero que você faça isso com as pessoas erradas pelos motivos errados. – eu interrompi, friamente.  
– que motivos são bons para alguém se drogar, Benny? – o homem perguntou, irado.  
– esquecer não é um deles, Frankie, disso eu te asseguro. O que é tudo isso? – eu ergo a mão com o cigarro entre dois dedos, direcionando-o a toda a sala caótica.  
– isso não é por causa das drogas... É sobre... – o velho abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o piso de madeira se arrependendo em retomar o assunto.  
– é sobre Nick, não é? – eu o questionei, sabendo que estava certo. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, abrindo um sorriso triste ao ouvir aquele nome novamente.  
– eu achei o diário velho dele entre as minhas coisas, sabia? Foi a única coisa que sobrou dele naquele dia – memorias foram destrinchadas do fundo da minha mente. Memorias de corpos, mortes e gritos de desespero e de ódio dos quais deveria ficar onde estavam há muito tempo e eles o fizeram assim que baforei fumaça do cigarro novamente.  
– vai haver uma festa no aces hoje. Tommie vai pro palco. O nosso Sinatra pode tirar um dia de folga e assistir, talvez encontrar uma garota e...  
– vocês agem como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se toda a vida de vocês começasse de novo quando chegamos aqui.  
– Frankie...   
– mas, você ainda se lembra dela, Benny. Eu sei que sim. Eu sei muito bem que sim – um curto silêncio entrou na sala através das palavras do velho antes que eu a cortasse friamente como se não tivesse ouvido o que ele disse.  
– Frankie... O caderno do Nicky, você tem ele ai? – o velho se surpreendeu, ele então puxou de um armário ao lado da poltrona um caderno de capa de couro azulado, estendendo a mão para que eu pegasse. Ao pegar o caderno, eu leio sua capa, um pequeno adesivo onde estava escrito um nome riscado por uma caneta e sob a linha onde estava escrito esse nome, o nome Nicky Spilotro estava escrito em uma letra bem feita. Eu não abri o diário, apenas passei a mão sobre a capa sentindo as memorias voltarem e então abri a janela do quarto e joguei o diário através dela.  
– Nãaaaaaaaao! – Frankie gritou em desespero saltando da poltrona e correndo até a janela como se fosse saltar dela atrás do caderno. Eu o puxei para trás e fechei a janela.  
– seu desgraça... – o velho grunhiu antes de tentar me agarrar pelo pescoço, eu segurei seus braços gordos pelos pulsos e o empurrei para trás, deferindo-lhe um tapa no rosto antes de o puxar pelo colarinho da camisa social e bate-lo contra a parede ao lado janela.  
– Você poderia ter lido aquela merda um milhão de vezes, ele não iria voltar. Você poderia se lamentar a vida inteira, ele não iria voltar. Esqueça! Esqueça! – eu vociferei para ele. Frankie continuou a resistir por um momento, até que seus braços amoleceram e ele abaixou a cabeça por um momento.  
– e o que eu deveria fazer? Me sentar e esperar eu morrer de uma vez? – ele balbuciou. me abaixando, peguei o meu cigarro que havia caído no chão, colocando ele na boca e indo até a janela, abrindo a novamente.  
– olha só pra isso – eu digo a Frankie ao ouvir seus passos atrás de mim. Ele se aproxima e o faz. A cidade estava iluminada e movimentada como sempre. As pessoas não eram visíveis daquela altura. Tudo que se poderia ver eram pontos coloridos que andavam pelo chão indicando que estavam lá. Os prédios menores que o the tops, porém tinham agora um aspecto estranhos. Os terraços dos prédios agora eram visíveis, neles havia sujeira, caixas de metal do sistema de ventilação que eram reparados apenas quando quebravam junto a antenas e torres esquecidas para apodrecer sem utilidade. Isso tudo era invisível para as pessoas abaixo, ignorantes ate mesmo aos objetos acima de suas cabeças e focadas apenas nas luzes a frente de seus olhos.  
– consegue ver alguma coisa daquelas pessoas lá em baixo, Frankie? – eu digo, encarando o velho que estava ao meu lado. Ele replicou o olhar com uma expressão confusa, esperando que eu corrigisse minha fala, mas eu mantive uma expressão seria no rosto. Ele então tonteou ao olhar para abaixo do prédio porém forçou os olhos e respondeu ainda melancólico.  
– não consigo ver merda nenhuma.  
– se eu jogasse uma bomba atômica lá embaixo você iria se importar com aquelas pessoas ou temeria pela própria vida?  
– eu... O que?   
– eles não são nada para nós, certo? Porque se preocuparia com eles? Eles não são ninguém, eu tenho pessoas mais importantes a salvar, eu tenho que estar com a minha família.   
– Benny, o que você está falando?  
– eu quero que você veja como nada importa de verdade – eu respondo friamente – nem eu, ou você ou todo mundo, somos poeira no deserto Frankie. O caminho que nós fazemos não faz diferença para o final de tudo. O futuro é a mesma coisa... morte e o passado é pior ainda, o passado são memorias Frankie... Algumas piores do que as outras, mas o presente? O presente é tudo que importa, tudo que vem depois do presente é... escuridão. – o céu naquela noite estava vazio, assim como todas as noites. Os outdoors de neon da cidade transformavam tudo ao seu redor em pura e eterna escuridão assustadora.  
– eu sei que essa cidade não é o paraíso, que quando eu fumo esse cigarro o meu cérebro me diz que eu estou calmo, tranquilo, mas... sempre quando eu vejo esse céu vazio todas as noites, eu tenho que admitir... – eu bato a mão nas costas de Frankie amigavelmente sem tirar a expressão seria do rosto – Ignorância é uma benção.  
Eu então me virei para a saída do suíte, deixando Frankie para trás, parado e em silencio enquanto contemplava a cidade a seus pés.  
[continuar o discurso, mostrando a visão de vida de Benny. por que Frankie deveria esquecer o passado por que ele se foi e ele deveria voltar ao agora e talvez levantar a ideia de Benny de que aquilo era orgulho, referencia a pulp fiction, usar cena do “bife falso” como referencia]

De volta em meu quarto eu tranco a porta atrás de mim, largo o paletó vermelho em uma poltrona na sala e pego para mim uma garrafa de uísque sob o balcão. Encho um copo quadrado e tomo um gole lentamente, organizando meus pensamentos e calculando o que deveria fazer a seguir. Não havia nada mais a ser feito por Frankie, agora ele tinha que aprender sozinho a esquecer o passado. O que me levava a outro problema a ser solucionado, um problema bem mais... complicado. 

Eu termino meu copo de uísque, colocando ele na pia para ser lavado mais tarde por faxineiros. Eu ando até o meu quarto muito mais limpo do que como estava nessa manhã, puxo as persianas das janelas e cubro o quarto de escuridão antes de acender as luzes e andar até o armário de roupas posto na parede ao lado da cama. Ao abri-lo eu vejo o que qualquer um veria em um armário comum para alguém que vive naquele hotel: roupas finas e caras colocadas em cabides de alumínio e dobradas no chão do interior do armário de madeira. Retirando as roupas do chão do interior do móvel com cuidado e empurrando os cabides para um canto, minha atenção volta ao interior do armário. Passando as mãos cautelosamente no fundo do móvel, eu sinto uma pequena brecha nas duas pontas inferiores do armário. Colocando os dedos nessas pequenas brechas eu as puxo fazendo o fundo do armário lentamente sair do lugar, após alguns segundos eu retiro por completo o fundo do guarda-roupa e o coloco na parede ao lado. O fundo do armário agora apresentava três centímetros amais de profundidade que mostravam uma prateleira cheia de tampinhas organizadas em fileiras. Eu olho, porém para a ultima prateleira abaixo, nela havia mais três objetos mais relevantes e perigosos do que o dinheiro rustico das outras prateleiras. Eu pego um desses objetos, ele sendo o mais perigoso e mortal dos três, o destravo pela presilha na capa de couro marrom e o folheio ate as ultimas paginas a procura de respostas.   
terça feira, 15 de outubro de 2280, apartamento na sinatra’s st.  
Eu peguei a carta de novo, ela estava na lixeira atrás do musician’s vault dessa vez. Ela veio com algo amais , um saco cheio de tampinhas , da ultima vez que eu contei eram mais de oitocentas delas, OITOCENTAS, Isso não está sendo maior do que o meu pagamento pelos dois últimos trabalho, mas merda, isso ainda é coisa pra caralho, quem está me pagando não está brincando, disso eu tenho certeza. Agora vem a parte do trabalho : a carta dizia para que eu não gastasse esse dinheiro por que ele fazia parte do trabalho e que eu ganharia mais do que aquilo se o fizesse direito. Eu deveria sair da cidade por um tempo com o dinheiro e fosse ao silver rush em freeside dando a eles um papel escrito com a mercadoria – como se eu não soubesse falar – eles me dariam um par de minas anti-autômato de pulso eletromagnético mark iv

Eu acho que isso é um nome fresco para algum tipo de mina pem, eu e os meus garotos costumávamos usar essas coisas quando trabalhávamos para os bishop’s em New Reno. Eu não faço ideia do porque alguém rico em Vegas iria querer algo assim, a não ser que... Eu sei lá, porra. Eu só sei que essa é a ideia mais estupida que eu já ouvi, eu já cruzei caminhos com esses Van Graff’s uma vez e não foi muito bom, (para eles)já que eu enfiei uma bala na testa de uns dos guardinhas de merda deles e dei no pé, mas parece que o meu empregador misterioso não sabe e não se importa pelo visto.

Quinta feira, 17 de outubro de 2280, apartamento na Sinatra’s st   
Tudo foi à merda. O trabalho deu errado pra caralho. Quando eu cheguei no silver rush eles me revistaram, pegaram a minha arma e eu entrei na loja, ate ai tudo normal. Eu entrei e o guarda na entrada disse para eu ir falar com Gloria (a dona da loja), eu fui e a vadia me reconheceu na hora, mas disse que aquilo foram apenas negócios e que eu não precisava me preocupar. Eu perguntei se ela tinha o que eu queria, e ela pediu o dinheiro primeiro , quando ela viu o dinheiro na bolsa ela me perguntou por que eu queria aquilo, eu respondi que não era da conta dela e ela sinalizou com a cabeça para um guarda atrás de mim, ele tentou me dar uma coronhada na cabeça, mas eu desviei e enfiei minha faca escondida na manga e enfiei-lhe na barriga dele. Não iam me parar tão fácil, esses filhos da puta! Eu peguei um deles, mas ainda tinha outros sete para me preocupar e eles me pegaram, a putinha no balcão disse para que eu desembuchasse para quem eu estava trabalhando já que nem fodendo eu iria ali se não fosse por dinheiro. Eu a mandei procurar algum pau pra chupar e A VADIA CORTOU UM DOS MEUS DEDOS! E quando eu disse que eu não sabia ela cortou o outro, foi só quando ela cortou o quarto que ela acreditou em mim e disse que se fosse fazer negócios com estranhos não faria através de um idiota como eu, disse para que meus chefes tinham 15 dias para mandarem alguém melhor com mais oitocentas tampinhas ou nada feito e me chutou para fora da loja com apenas o polegar em uma das mãos.  
Nem fodendo que eu vou trabalhar para esse merda de novo, ou trabalhe em alguma coisa agora, eu não consigo mais segurar uma arma com a mão direita , mas ainda consigo segurar dinheiro. Eu vou para o Gamorrah hoje à noite, só não posso usar a mão direita, só isso.

Sexta feira, 18 de outubro de 2280, apartamento na Sinatra’s st.  
Eu acabei de tirar o esparadrapo da mão, as garotas no Gamorrah não se importaram com isso ontem a noite então para mim nada importa também , mas eu ainda sinto os meus dedos arrancados formigarem, o doutor disse que isso é natural e que não havia problema algum, mas se eu desse mais dinheiro aquele desgraçado ele me diria que poderia fazer meus dedos crescerem de novo.  
Eu achei uma carta passar por debaixo da porta do meu apartamento a duas horas, era o puto que me contratou da ultima vez e me fez perder os dedos . Estava me perguntando quando eu entregaria a mercadoria no local marcado e disse que não aceitaria minha covardia atrapalha-lo, ninguém viu ninguém estranho passar pelo corredor quando eu perguntei. Eu mandei colocarem alguém para vigiar a entrada e escrevi um grande “vai se foder” no outro lado da folha e a coloquei debaixo da porta de novo, ninguém pegou a folha ate agora, mas acham que saber onde moro me assusta. EU AINDA TENHO CINCO DEDOS NA OUTRA MÃO, FILHOS DA PUTA.

Sábado, 19 de outubro de 2280  
Eu acordei de um pesadelo de madrugada sentindo os meus dedos arrancados formigarem . Eu queria escrever ele aqui, mas eu me esqueci dele quando fui fumar na janela e pegar um ar. Ai eu vi uma mulher(eu acho que era uma mulher) ela tinha roupas pretas como se estivesse em um velório e olhava para a minha janela parada na entrada de um beco escuro. Quando ela me viu na janela, ela entrou no beco como se nade tivesse acontecido. Quando eu passei pela porta, vi que a folha que eu deixei havia sumido, fui falar com o cara que mandaram vigiar o corredor e ele jura que não tinha visto ninguém entrar e que ele só saiu uma vez para ir ao banheiro. 

Eu não consegui dormir até agora, os cotos dos meus dedos estão coçando pra caralho.

Eu releio as partes que eu havia grifado, mantendo o foco nos números de dias e recordando que dia era aquele. Faltava um dia para o final do prazo e eu tinha que me apressar. Rapidamente pego mais um cigarro do maço e o acendo na minha boca, colocando o diário cuidadosamente na cama e indo ao fundo falso do armário. Ao puxar os outros dois objetos perigosos da ultima prateleira, velhas notas de dólar voam no ar por alguns segundos e caem no chão em seguida. Eu ponho os objetos pesados sobre a cama em fila, retiro maria do coldre e a coloco na cama junto as outras armas. Agora, quatro objetos mortais jaziam na cama, acompanhados de duas caixas de munição para cada calibre no canto. Eu assopro fumaça da boca enquanto organizo meus pensamentos, levando em consideração todas as possibilidades, limites e riscos na mesa.   
Maria era uma boa arma, rápida, bem cuidada. Não me deixaria na mão caso eu precisasse, mas era muito autentica, especifica. Ela poderia ser rastreada caso eu tivesse que jogar uma arma fora então ela estava fora de questão naquele momento. Eu a jogo para um canto da cama.  
Eu então olho as armas restantes, estremecendo ao recordar de uma delas. Eu a puxo pelo cabo e a aproximo do meu rosto, acariciando o cabo de madeira... Era uma pistola .223 era uma boa arma, era pequena o suficiente para se esconder com um pouco de habilidade e o segundo gatilho transformava ela em uma arma automática, a mira infravermelha não funcionava muito bem e nessa já estava quebrada. Eu a coloco na outra mão, pegando o pequeno revolver ao seu lado. Libitina havia me dado esse revolver quando a encontrei de manhã, aquilo era quase como uma piada de mau gosto. A calibre .32 era uma arma considerada uma arma de mulher já que era pequena, fácil de se carregar não fazia muito impacto, mas era o suficiente para uma arma reserva, essa estava bem cuidada já que Libitina provavelmente a roubou do estoque da omerta em algum lugar. Eu olho para as duas pistolas em minhas mãos, cada uma tinha uma historia, uma razão de estarem comigo e nenhuma dessas historias eram felizes, mas eram apenas historias no final. Apenas historias.  
Agora havia mais um problema ao ser resolvido: como eu sairia de Vegas. House provavelmente sabia e via o que os securitrons viam, então os portões causariam suspeitas. Eu poderia usar os esgotos que nem Libby fez para entrarmos no prédio onde nos encontramos, mas eu não sabia onde procurar, e o tempo estava passando. Eu piso em uma das velhas notas de dólar no chão, me desconcentrando por um momento daquele estado de reflexão. Outras notas jaziam esparramadas no chão, fazendo uma trilha ate o fundo falso no armário. Eu então olho a fina placa de madeira apoiada na parede, ela não era resistente e nem muito solida, apenas servia para esconder um segredo construído a muito tempo e trazido ate o meu quarto como uma segurança extra aos meus segredos. Eu me aproximo do objeto, passando a mão em sua estrutura áspera e depois passando a mão pela parede em que ele se apoiava, toque se tornou batidas que revelavam uma camada mais fina e oca na parede, encontrando um padrão de a cada toque que recebia. 

– vocês revistaram o lugar? – disse a voz firme e bruta de gloria ao seu amante, armado com um rifle de longa distancia.  
– demos uma olhada, é apenas ele ali, mais ninguém.  
A mulher deu mais uma olhada através das lentes sujas do próprio binóculo, contemplando mais uma vez o sujeito parado em silencio rodeado de escombros e carros pré-guerra que figuravam a rodovia desmoronada atrás dos muros de 30 metros de altura rodeando New Vegas. Seu rosto não podia ser visto graças as luzes sobre a muralha rustica atrás dele, fazendo seu rosto por debaixo do chapéu fédora ser nada mais do que uma sombra vestindo um grande sobretudo escuro sobre um terno cinza e segurando uma maleta preta com uma das mãos.  
– ok, fique aqui e vigie ele. Nós vamos lá embaixo, ver o que esse desgraçado quer afinal de contas.  
– sabe que horas são? Por que não simplesmente matamos esse desgraçado daqui e pegamos a merda do dinheiro naquela maleta.  
– faça o que eu acabei de te mandar, Jacob. – ela respondeu rispidamente ao sujeito. Ele obedeceu e ela então chamou a atenção de outros oito soldados armados com fuzis lazer que esperavam seu comando no canto. – não atirem naquele imbecil ate que eu diga, fiquem calados e deixem que eu fale. Eles assentiram com a cabeça e desceram a colina sobre as ordens dela até o sujeito ao longe. Ao chegarem próximos dele, viram que em sua boca estava um cigarro aceso, que foi logo apagado por ele ao os ver chegarem. O primeiro soldado a chegar próximo dele o encarou por alguns segundos, se movendo para o lado ao ouvir os passos de sua chefe atrás de si. A mulher bruta andou até o sujeito, ouvindo o ruído das musicas saindo de Vegas atrás do sujeito, parando a alguns metros dele, olhando para seus dedos. Ele se manteve em silencio, esperando ela começar a transação.  
– você tem cinco dedos, quer dizer que trouxeram alguém menos imprestável dessa vez? – ela zombou. O sujeito não respondeu, ao invés disso fez outra pergunta.  
– você é Gloria Van Graff?  
– em pessoa. Você?  
– me chamem de curinga. Você tem a mercadoria? – Gloria acenou com a cabeça para um dos soldados que carregavam a maleta. Ele puxou a maleta prateada, retangular, grossa e pesada com uma das mãos e andou em direção ao estranho de sobretudo, Gloria o parou, batendo o braço bruscamente em seu peito.  
– você pelo menos sabe que horas são? – ela perguntou para o sujeito.  
– tivemos... problemas de comunicação, mas quanto mais rápidos terminarmos com isso, mais rápido poderemos sair daqui. – Gloria o encarou por mais alguns segundos na tentativa de enxergar seu rosto, depois, puxou a maleta da mão de seu empregado e andou em passos firmes até o sujeito que mantinha a cabeça baixa sob o chapéu.  
– você pelo menos sabe o que os seus chefes estão comprando? – ela perguntou enquanto andava em sua direção – uma mina de pulso eletromagnética mark quatro. Esse tipo de coisa era usada para desativar armaduras invisíveis chineses num raio de um quilometro.

O homem se manteve de cabeça baixa, silencioso. Gloria se aproximou mais um passo do sujeito e pode ver seus olhos sob o chapéu fedora. Quando ela estava a um metro dele, ela então estendeu a mão, dizendo:  
– o dinheiro primeiro.  
– eu prefiro checar a mercadoria primeiro antes de dar o dinheiro – o homem respondeu, mantendo a maleta onde ela estava.  
– não confia em mim?  
– eu apenas preciso checar o material antes de te dar o dinheiro.  
– sabe que eu posso te matar agora mesmo, não é? – a mulher respondeu, começando a ficar impaciente. [aumentar o tamanho do dialogo para dar razão a essa impaciência]  
– você pode, mas ai não vai saber onde está o dinheiro de verdade.  
– eu sabia que isso ia valer a pena. – gloria respondeu, dando um sorriso – ok, ok, eu entendi o plano, mas tem uma coisa nele que eu ainda não entendi. O que me impede de te arrancar todos os dedos da sua mão até você me dizer onde o dinheiro tá?  
O homem de sobretudo não respondeu, apenas apertou fortemente a alça da própria maleta   
– você não tinha pensado nisso, não é? – gloria zombou, rindo e sendo acompanhada por alguns de seus subordinados – se você é tão burro assim, seus chefes devem ser gênios então, gênios!  
– um deles é pelo menos. – o homem respondeu seriamente, cortando o bom humor de Gloria. Ele hesitou por um momento antes de dar a maleta à mulher, que passou ela para outro subordinado, que se reuniu com os outros atrás dela. Ele então esticou a outra mão para que pegasse a outra maleta. Gloria esticou a maleta para o sujeito, sentindo o cheiro de cigarro aceso impregnar suas narinas. Ela olhou para baixo para ver de onde o cheiro vinha e percebeu que sob os sapatos elegantes, porém sujos que o homem calçava havia um amontoado de cigarros espalhados pelo chão, todos acesos recentemente e com apenas o filtro restando no chão. Quando o homem pegou a alça da maleta com uma das mãos, puxando-a para si, Gloria a segurou fortemente, levantando a cabeça lentamente e encarando os olhos dele em silencio.   
– problemas de comunicação? – ela perguntou desconfiada. A mão direita do homem já havia ido para o bolso do sobretudo quando havia soltado a maleta, detalhe que não havia escapado do olhar de Gloria em nenhum momento, nem de seus guarda-costas que já apontavam suas arma de energias na direção do homem, que não fez nada além de segurar maleta esperando que a mulher a soltasse.   
Um som ensurdecedor soou no ar, seguido de gritos tão ensurdecedores quanto. Gloria soltou a alça da maleta em um salto assim que escutou o som da explosão, quando se virou para seus homes, viu três de seus homes caídos no chão e um deles – que ela havia dado a maleta de dinheiro – segurar o antebraço sangrento com uma das mãos enquanto gritava de horror ao ver sua mão direita pendendo por tendões no lugar e batendo as costas no antebraço sujo de sangue. Ela olhou de volta para o homem em sua frente, percebendo que ele já corria, com a maleta prateada na mão, em direção aos escombros.  
– seu filho da Pu... – ela nem terminou a frase e já estava atirando com sua pistola de plasma na direção do sujeito, acertando os dois primeiros tiros no chão e vendo o terceiro acerta um dos pilares em pé da rodovia, passando do lado da cabeça do homem de sobretudo que se jogou sobre um pilar caído e se protegeu dos tiros das armas vindo em sua direção. Ele sentiu seus pulmões arderem por um momento na queda, mas ignorou a sensação e correu novamente em direção a um ônibus escolar preso entre os escombros da rodovia desabada. Ele se jogos para o chão do veiculo e ouviu os sons agudos dos tiros atravessarem o veiculo inteiro.   
– parem, parem! Vocês vão acertar o motor atômico seus imbecis! – Gloria gritou. Os tiros por um momento pararam e o homem pode ver através dos buracos que vararam e derreteram a lataria do ônibus, os sete soldados de Gloria, apontando suas armas de energia em direção do veiculo esperando pela ordem de atirar.  
– vocês dois entrem naquele ônibus e matem aquele filho da puta. – Gloria disse para dois dos homens armados que estavam surdos pela explosão. O homem de sobretudo viu seu tempo de vida reduzir a cada passo dos homens em sua direção, então se arrastou pelo chão do ônibus, empurrou um esqueleto para o lado e enfiou a mão numa pequena abertura no chão do ônibus, puxando uma trava por essa brecha e levantando o alçapão de emergência do ônibus, o jogando para frente e entrando de bruços na abertura no chão. Instintivamente puxando sua arma ao ouvir os passos de um dos homens entrar no ônibus, levantando do buraco e atirando com a pistola de dois gatilhos em direção da porta antes que o algoz sequer notasse o buraco na penumbra da noite que adentrou antes dele no ônibus. Ele deu mais dois passos para frente antes de cair no chão de bruços sobre a própria arma. O segundo homem armado não foi surpreendido, quando viu o torso do seu alvo pela porta traseira do ônibus, descarregou a bateria da arma em sua direção. Acertando-lhe o ombro direito e dando um salto para dentro da porta quando o outro se abaixou pelo buraco. O guarda rapidamente deu um salto sobre o buraco e atirou através do chão do ônibus, na tentativa de acertar o outro homem. Esse se arrastou desesperadamente para frente, ouvindo os disparos de energia o seguirem até pararem repentinamente para recarga. Um segundo depois dos tiros pararem, ele levantou sua pistola para cima e puxando o segundo gatilho, varou o chão aonde ele achava que o outo homem estava. Atravessando tudo que estava entre os dois ate que o som ensurdecedor dos tiros parassem com o fim da munição.  
A sala permaneceu em silencio por alguns segundos, passos ressoaram no interior do ônibus, lentos e calmos eles iam em direção a porta frontal do veiculo, eles pararam por um momento e o homem de sobretudo viu o corpo do guarda cair no chão de terra fora do ônibus. Ele deixou a própria cabeça descansar no chão por um momento, se deixando sucumbir à exaustão.  
Ao olhar para o lado, ele viu os outros seis homens armados com as mesmas armas assistirem atônitos aquela cena, isso não duraria muito tempo. Ele se levantou ofegante do chão e engatinhou até a abertura no ônibus, a maleta pressionada contra o peito. Seus pulmões ardiam, seu ombro começava lentamente a arder, saindo do efeito da adrenalina no qual ele entrara. Ele colocou a maleta no chão do ônibus, abriu as travas e levantou um dos lados da maleta reta. Arregalando os olhos quando viu seu interior. Tudo que havia na maleta eram dois cilindros metálicos, não possuíam nenhuma luz ou botão, apenas um cilindro menor no topo com pequenas antenas viradas para lados diferentes. Gloria havia lhe dado minas terrestres datadas da segunda guerra mundial, como em algum tipo de piada que agora caia sobre ambos. O homem permaneceu atônito por um momento antes de ter mais uma ideia desesperada. Esticou os braços para frente e puxou o guarda que estava morto sobre a própria arma pelos ombros, levantou seu peito para cima e logo tateou seu corpo. Abriu uma das bolsas em sua cintura e viu duas granadas de mão dentro da bolsa, enfileiradas.

Mais dois soldados se aproximavam do ônibus para dar um tiro certeiro no alvo sem que afetassem o motor atômico do ônibus e dos carros ao redor dele. O homem puxou uma das granadas da bolsa e puxou um dos pinos, levantando o explosivo no ar.  
– pra trás porra! Pra trás! – ele gritou quando um deles estava a um milímetro de disparar. O homem se levantou do buraco no chão, arrancando a bolsa de granadas do cadáver e mancou até a porta frontal do ônibus. Os soldados se afastaram por que compreenderam seu plano suicida. Uma explosão próxima a um daqueles veículos explodiria suas baterias envelhecidas e voláteis, causando uma pequena explosão atômica suficiente para matar metade daqueles homens e explodir os motores próximos, varrendo o resto dos que resistissem bem como desabando as ruinas da rodovia acima. – eu aperto essa merda e nós todos viramos pó, seus putos!  
Os homens obedeceram, recuando para a estrada rachada de onde vieram, a única pessoa que não recuava era Gloria, que se mantinha parada e ignorava as ameaças do sujeito armado.  
– merda, você tem culhões, sabia disso? – ela disse tranquilamente com as mãos para cima. O homem de sobretudo, sujo de terra, sangue e pó de cimento por toda roupa andava atentamente para a direita da entrada do ônibus, ofegando. – é uma pena que eu não seja fã de almofadinhas de Vegas, talvez nós pudéssemos fazer negocio de outra forma agora que eu vejo que vocês sabem jogar.  
– onde estão as minas de pulso? – ele gritou de volta, com a adrenalina de volta no sangue.  
– vocês querem uma Mark IV, não é? Essa bomba só foi produzida anos antes da grande guerra estourar, é impossível ter uma dessas hoje em dia! – o homem empalideceu por um momento, vendo todos os riscos cegos que tomou terem sido em vão, mas ele não podia voltar mais atrás, ele aumentando a aposta, gritando:  
– então faça ser possível! – ele continuava a andar para a direita, com a granada estendida para cima. Gloria riu por um momento, surpreendida pela resposta do sujeito que parecia esquecer os últimos minutos de morte e violência que acabaram de acontecer e havia voltado a uma negociação.  
– como diabos você quer que eu faça isso? – ela respondeu, mordendo a isca.  
– do jeito que puderem – o outro gritou ofegante – vocês fazem isso e talvez cheguemos a um acordo.  
– ok, trato feito, eu acho – ela respondeu sorridente. O homem passou por de trás do ônibus, de frente para eles, deu mais alguns passos cuidadosos e entrou na escuridão atrás de um pilar, correndo ate alguns prédios e desaparecendo da vista de todos, incluindo a de Jacob, que mirava para sua cabeça o tempo todo. 

Eu cerro os dentes enquanto injetava a grossa agulha da seringa de stimpak em meu ombro, sentindo o liquido vermelho atravessar a agulha e se espalhar pelo meu ombro, que ardia pela queimadura grande que crescia nele. Eu apoio a cabeça na parede do túnel fedorento porém seco em que eu havia me sentado, minha respiração estava voltando ao normal mesmo que meu coração continuava a bater aceleradamente como se fosse pular para fora. Há anos não havia sentido essa sensação e agora eu entendia o porquê. Eu movi minha cabeça dolorida para a direita do túnel, ele seguia reto na escuridão, com pequenos bueiros no canto das ruas, grandes o suficiente para que eu descesse. Minha cabeça então se virou para a direita, nessa direção das galerias do esgoto, um longo caminho de tijolos vermelhos que haviam se tornado amarelados pelos líquidos fedorentos que corroíam o chão chegavam nas entranhas de Vegas, tendo um grande vazamento aberto por anos de decadência ate um dos tuneis fechados por cimento da Vault 21, esquecido pelos visitantes do abrigo nuclear que agora era um hotel subterrâneo. Esse túnel também possuía outra fenda antiga, que abria a pouco mais de dez metros no subterrâneo, alcançando uma das paredes de uma sala no subsolo do The Tops fechada por nós quando havíamos chegado a New Vegas. 

Eu abaixei a cabeça e passei a mão pelos bolsos do sobretudo surrado, retirando e acendendo o ultimo cigarro do maço na boca. Por um momento, senti minhas forças retornarem ao meu corpo. Apoiando a mão no chão imundo, me levantei do chão empoeirado do túnel e joguei o maço de cigarro em um grande barril de metal que eu havia arrastado até ali, junto ao kit-medico que peguei da vault e o meu sobretudo surrado e queimado no qual havia me coberto esse tempo todo. Puxei do bolso da calça uma pequena nota de dólar velha e esquecida, acendi uma chama em uma de suas pontas, a jogando dentro do barril, vendo-a ser consumida pelo fogo e queimar com os outros objetos que eu havia trazido até ali. Eu então acendi meu isqueiro a minha frente e forcei minhas pernas a seguirem aquela estrada de tijolos amarelos que o isqueiro iluminava.


	4. the world we knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aguardem por reedições desse e de outros capítulos, qualquer erro de lore ou plotholes pode ser informado nos comentários. o diabo manda seus cumprimentos.│ { ►  


O elevador continuava a descer em leves tremores de mau funcionamento e faíscas podiam ser ouvidas do lado de fora. Em uma parada súbita e brusca, as portas do elevador tentaram abrir, ficando travadas após abrirem alguns centímetros. Eu e os outros dois homens que estavam no elevador nos entreolhamos por um momento, um deles suspirou e logo o trio colocou as mãos calosas na fresta da porta e a puxou para os lados, abrindo-a completamente. Passamos pela porta, entrando em um grande breu. O homem a minha esquerda ligou a lanterna, passando um feixe de luz redonda pela sala. [dar mais características a cada personagem, ler as regras do que fazer antes de um flashback]  
– mais que merda a gente veio fazer aqui? – o outro que estava minha direita perguntou irritadíssimo quando uma teia de aranha se prendeu em seu rosto.  
– tentar entender esse lugar. Tem um puta corredor lá em cima que não se parece nada com o resto do lugar e duas salas com armas e munições para fazer um miniexército, tudo velho e danificado então provavelmente está ali desde grande guerra, e quando os outros concertaram e descemos esse elevador, encontramos... isso – o homem caucasiano então mirou a lanterna para uma parede a nossa frente a quinze metros de nós. Um buraco do tamanho de uma porta, porém irregular e profundo adentrava a parte inferior da parede. Quando nos aproximamos do buraco, vimos que a vários metros, uma espécie de veiculo pequeno, com esteiras ao invés de rodas estava parado no fundo do túnel rustico.  
– mais que merda é essa? – o homem baixinho perguntou novamente, agora surpreso e confuso a imagem a sua frente. O outro manteve a lanterna mirando no veiculo, respondendo:  
– eu não faço a mínima ideia, tem um monte de comida velha em algumas das prateleira, ferramentas, peças e baterias para essa coisa ai na frente. Tinha um intercomunicador também, mas parece que ele também está quebrado. A gente devia dar uma olhada? – ambos olharam para mim, eu acenei com a cabeça positivamente e fui na frente da descida íngreme até o fim do túnel. Ao parar ao lado do veiculo, percebo que a sua frente havia uma grande furadeira acoplada a frente do carro e cravada na rocha que ela perfurava.  
– merda, olha só pra isso, esse desgraçado tá mais bem vestido que nós. – o homem negro e baixinho disse, forçando o olho que lhe restava. Ele puxou o colarinho do paletó xadrez, sujo e encardido que um esqueleto sobre o volante “vestia”, fazendo alguns dos ossos do corpo caírem aos seus pés.  
–Swank como você encontrou o corredor lá em cima? – eu pergunte subitamente.  
– os rapazes disseram que havia uma grande porta falsa na parede, ela caiu quando um deles se apoiou nela. O que foi? Descobriu alguma coisa?  
– sim, eu acho que o corredor lá em cima era algum tipo de passagem secreta. Se lembra quanto tempo o elevador demorou para descer até aqui? acho que estamos no subsolo agora. Esse cara deve ter fugido até aqui por algum motivo, tem carros de policia lá fora...  
– merda, estamos num covil do mal – Tommie zombou, apoiando a mão na parte traseira do carro enquanto examinava o motor de energia velho.  
– um covil do mal que se virou contra o dono – concluiu Swank, olhando para uma pedra grande e pesada parada no fundo da caverna – esse idiota morreu sendo amassado pela teto do carro com uma pedra enquanto ele perfurava o chão.  
– o que foi, ele estava tentando chegar até a china com essa coisa?  
– não, ele estava tentando ir num lugar bem mais próximo – eu respondi mantendo uma expressão seria quanto as piadas que os outros dois faziam. Eu havia colocado uma das mãos na furadeira presa a rocha, tentando alcançar a sua ponta e percebi que a ponta da maquina havia perfurado uma pequena camada de metal rígida atrás das rochas. – esse cara deve ter passado um bom tempo aqui embaixo quanto a energia da cidade havia caído, essa coisa estava aqui provavelmente para atravessar a terra e chegar na vault 21 caso ele fosse encontrado. Bem, ele quase conseguiu.

– ok, o que fazemos com esse lugar agora então?  
– vamos fechar esse lugar, se esse buraco não desabou o prédio até agora não vai desaba-lo tão cedo.  
– ok, temos uma reunião daqui a algumas horas e eu não quero morrer sufocado aqui em baixo. – Swank completou, se virando para a entrada do buraco e começando a subida. Tommie o imitou e eu estava prestes a faze-lo, mas parando por um momento a dar outra olhada ao esqueleto com a cabeça virada para a porta, me encarando.  
– Benny, qual é o problema? – Tommie perguntou, já na metade do túnel. Eu não repliquei, apenas coloquei a mão nas costas do cadáver e puxei lhe bruscamente, derrubando o resto dos ossos do corpo e retirando na minha mão o paletó xadrez encardido e escurecido pela podridão do tempo.  
– vamos – eu então disse – temos trabalho a fazer. [colocar mais profundidade no porque Benny ter pego aquele terno e usar o fim daquele gangster como referencia e alegoria para a morte de Benny, preso em seu próprio sucesso e morto pelos próprios problemas, modificar razão do túnel estar aberto, deixar o dialogo entre os três mais natural]

[colocar o nariz quebrado de Benny nesse momento, colocando ele como parte da discussão de Benny e Swank, colocar a sensação de solidão durante a descrição da suíte de Benny, a descrevendo como uma grande sala vazia e silenciosa com o chão completamente branco]  
A agua que saia da torneira vinha junto de fumaça. A banheira começou a encher-se e minha pele se contraiu quando a água quente a tocou, eu apoiei a cabeça na borda da banheira, como se estivesse me banhando nas águas do paraíso. Todas as dores no meu corpo pararam por um momento, pude me esquecer dos meus problemas, sendo lembrado deles no momento em que o jazz tranquilo e calmo vindo da rádio sobre o lavatório parou e foi trocado por uma voz gentil e acidada por cigarros, apresentando-se:  
– bom dia a todos que já estão de pé pela manhã, esse é o seu velho amigo Sr. New Vegas e a minha xícara de café já esta esvaziando. Se você acordou essa manhã a procura de uma rádio tranquila e sem nada de inesperado, sugiro que troque de estação porque esse não é o caso dessa estação, nessa manhã... – eu olhei para a rádio com um suspiro de cansaço, fechando os olhos e apenas ouvindo o que o radialista dizia – por volta das quatro da manhã, o som de uma explosão seguidos de disparos foram ouvidos ao redor de uma velha rodovia próxima a freeside, no lugar do tiroteio foram apenas encontrados sangue, marcas de explosão próxima a estilhaços de uma maleta e um monte de cigarros amontoados no chão se isso quer dizer alguma coisa. Soldados da NCR que entraram em contato com a rádio afirmam que aquele foi um cenário de uma possível negociação que deu errado entre a facção de venda de armas Vam Graff’s e algum cliente desconhecido...  
Empurrando a bandeja de madeira retrátil para frente, eu saio da banheira quente e cheia, enxugando o rosto e puxando o roupão rosa com estampa repetida de três pontas em violeta e dourado dobrado sobre o lavatório e colocando o par de chinelos de veludo preto, penteando o cabelo enquanto encarava meu reflexo no espelho, tentando esconder com o manto a marca escura que havia crescido no meu ombro direito onde o stimpak havia sido aplicado e que agora era dormente e desinchava lentamente, enquanto tomava cuidado para não tocar acidentalmente o nariz quebrado que estava sendo segurado por um band aid.  
– agora, vocês talvez estejam se perguntando: mas, Sr. New Vegas isso aconteceu a três horas, como você sabe tudo isso? Bem pessoal, acontece que o pequeno “show de luzes” aconteceu do outro lado do muro da nossa querida cidade e... digamos que eu tive uma ajudinha de um anônimo para descobrir sobre isso, apenas me deixem colocar meu fedora de jornalista aqui e eu irei contar-lhes uma historinha bem cabeluda... – eu aumentei o som da rádio e sai do banheiro, deixando a porta aberta. – eu já quero agradecer o pequeno pássaro que nos ligou, explicando os acontecimentos para nós hoje de manhã. Sem ele não poderíamos ter começado essa historia de hoje, então obrigado amigo e bom dia! 

Eu andei até o criado mudo ao lado da cama, retirando da primeira gaveta uma piteira dentro de um estojo e um maço de cigarros da marca Morley completo de vinte cigarros , eu acendi o cigarro com a rapidez de quem o fazia diariamente e anexei ele a piteira calmamente, pondo o maço no bolso do peito do roupão.  
– Acontece, amigos que após o tiroteio fora dos muros da cidade, um pacote estranho foi encontrado na frente da porta da delegacia de policia na embaixada da NCR. A nossa fonte não soube dizer, mas nenhuma pista sobre quem entregou aquele pacote foi encontrada até esse exato momento, tudo o que ela pode dizer foi o conteúdo da entrega, um caderno. Um pequeno caderno de capa de couro que foi usado como um diário sobre o nome de um homem chamada Billy Cook. As investigações da NCR ainda não deram nenhum fruto de quem e porque aquela diário foi entregue a eles, mas nossa fonte afirmou que as informações nele levaram eles para um prédio dentro da cidade pertencente a família omerta. Ainda não temos certeza, mas tudo aparenta que após um securitron abordar a embaixada da NCR na região um esquadrão de policiais militares da ncr foram permitidos a investigar o prédio a procura de um possível negociação de trafico e contrabando de armas para dentro de nossa querida cidade. – O homem deu uma carismática risada.  
– Eu disse que essa seria uma manhã conturbada, bem, não vão perdendo as estribeiras agora, temos uma manhã inteira para continuar. Esse é o senhor New Vegas e... para o passarinho que nos deu essa historia – Eu olhei através da grande janela do quarto, encarando o Lucky 38 – Essa musica é pra você. – a voz carismática do homem cessou e a voz de Sinatra se elevou na rádio. Eu dei um sopro de fumaça que se dispersou a bater contra a janela de vidro e fez pequenas pontas de cinzas caírem do cigarro longe do roupão que eu vestia. Eu então voltei meus olhos para o quarto, o examinando com atenção aos míseros detalhes. O armário de roupas jazia contra a parede que defrontava a grande janela de vidro do quarto, a moldura do cartaz reposicionada para cobrir o espaço vazio onde antes estava o guarda-roupas retratava um casal de roupas elegantes em uma pose romântica com o titulo do filme decorando o cenário de forma criativa. Tudo estava metodicamente organizado, o que me custou horas sem sono junto à corrida contra o tempo que tive nessa mesma manhã, eu segurei a vontade que meu corpo tinha de finalmente descansar e fui até a cozinha anexada a sala a procura de mais uma xicara de café.

Quando eu entrei na cozinha, logo um alarme agudo tocou pelo intercomunicador ao lado da prateleira de livros contra a parede frente ao balcão da cozinha, eu fui ate ele, pressionando o botão no canto inferior do aparelho. Eu logo reconheci a voz masculina que falou através do fone avariado da máquina, se apresentando:  
– Benny, sou eu, a gente pode conversar? – por um segundo eu me lembrei do curativo em meu nariz, assoprando um longo jato de fumaça para dentro do intercomunicador. Mantendo o botão pressionado, respondi:  
– claro, só um segundo. – indo a porta e abrindo as duas trancas no interior. Swank entrou pela porta me cumprimentando, ele vestia o mesmo terno negro que no dia anterior e vasculhava o lugar com os olhos como sempre fazia graças a sua cautela quase paranoica que o impedia de abrir a guarda, mesmo assim ele ainda não havia percebido o curativo.  
– foi mal pela hora.  
– não, tudo bem. Quer café?  
– sim claro, sem açúcar. – ele respondeu, nós caminhamos até o balcão da cozinha, um ruído mecânico saiu da maquina de café enquanto ele expelia o liquido marrom em uma caneca branca. calmamente, eu retirei o cigarro da ponta da piteira e o joguei em uma terceira caneca no canto esquerdo do balcão.  
– então, algum problema? – eu questionei com a voz suave e cansada, tendo dificuldade em manter os olhos abertos. Swank fitou a xicara de café expelindo fumaça, desconfortado, rapidamente pegando o cigarro pela metade dentro dela e deslizando até o cinzeiro na pequena mesa de centro atrás dele.  
– você ouviu a noticia que apareceu agora na radio, estão falando sobre isso até agora lá embaixo – eu peguei a caneca de café da maquina e a deslizei sobre o balcão de mármore negro até o outro lado, que Swank pegou assim que voltou da mesa de centro.  
– Eu ouvi, acho que o ninho de cobra está preste a ser incendiado... – Swank pegou a caneca quente com ambas as mãos, rapidamente olhando o para o meu rosto ferido, franzindo o cenho.  
– Mr. House não fala nada desde de quando? Seis, cinco anos?  
– nove...  
– xish, o dono do baralho está planejando alguma coisa. Qual é a do band-aid?... – ele começou, circulando o centro do nariz com o dedo indicador, quebrando a curiosidade que estava o deixando inquieto.  
– isso não é nada. Eu só... bati a cabeça no chão, quando tropecei no carpete.  
– ah... – ele respondeu – Falando no diabo, ewu achei o cara que estava vendendo drogas pro Frankie, ele trabalhava para a omerta, mas parece que eles chutaram a bunda dele a pouco tempo, eu não sei como eles ainda não mataram ele até agora, falando nisso. – eu refleti por um momento o que ele havia dito, retirando a minha própria caneca de café da maquina e pegando o pote de açúcar no canto do balcão.  
– fique de olho nele por um tempo, quando ele entrar em algum dos nossos lugares me avise, eu quero ter uma conversinha com esse cara eu mesmo. – eu tomei um gole do café, já fazendo a minha energia aumentar lentamente e fazendo meus pensamentos sobre as ultimas horas ficarem bem mais alarmantes.  
– e ah... Sobre Frankie... – Swank começou – eu fui falar com ele ontem, ele me disse o que você fez... Você não acha que você exagerou um pouco?  
– se você possui alguma coisa, mas você não pode joga-la fora, você não possui essa coisa, é ela quem possui você. – eu respondi friamente, mantendo minha cabeça sobre os assuntos perigosos da cidade que eram realçados pela cafeína.  
– eu sei, mas merda. Há quanto tempo ele tinha aquele diário?  
– Dez anos, isso não é desculpa para ele remoer o passado com aquela coisa.  
Swank permaneceu em silêncio por um momento, tomou o ultimo gole de café que a xicara dele tinha, deixando a xicara no balcão e se levantando.  
– bem, eu acho que eu tenho que ir. Obrigado pelo café. – após demorar um momento para perceber o que ele falava, eu me despedi, olhando através da janela que ocupava quase toda a parede.  
– de nada, me avisa se precisar de alguma coisa. – Swank fechou a porta atrás de si, me deixando sozinho na sala novamente. Eu logo voltei a fumar pela piteira entre os dedos e realizar aonde minha atenção deveria ir agora. 

  
– Precisa de mais alguma coisa senhor?[ligar isso a despedida de Swank da cena anterior] – eu olhei para a minha direita, olhando a garçonete que segurava a um bloquinho de escrevem em uma das mãos, ela tinha cerca de trinta anos e se esforçava para manter um sorriso falso para disfarçar sua exaustão. Os cabelos pretos desgrenhados estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo sobre o lenço vermelho amarrado sobre a cabeça, de onde uma pequena gota de suor descia pelo canto da testa. Eu a respondi, mantendo a cabeça baixa para não ser reconhecido sobre o chapéu fedora cinza que eu vestia.  
– só outro muffin de blueberry, por favor. – a mulher acenou com a cabeça, imediatamente indo a outra mesa a minha frente, onde outra mulher duas vezes mais bonita e bem vestida fazia seu pedido, dando sorrisos ao seu parceiro ao seu lado, pedindo em silêncio permissão para comprar tais paparicos em troca de uma recompensa obscena. Eu examinei a lanchonete novamente. A minha posição nos fundos da lanchonete me dava total visibilidade da entrada frontal do lugar. A minha frente – dividida por uma pequena parede dividindo os pares de poltronas – havia apenas outra mesa retangular branca, que assim como a minha, possuía pouca visibilidade graças a falta de janelas na parede de pintura gasta a sua direita, com a diferença de estar completamente vazia. A porta de vidro se abriu, atravessando dela um senhor de meia idade vestindo um terno marrom, ele parou em um dos bancos frente ao balcão de atendimento de meia lua, onde um Mr. Handy enferrujado o atendeu. Eu retirei minha atenção dele, vendo que não era nada de alarmante.

Eu olhei para o relógio em meu pulso, haviam passado apenas doze minutos desde que entrei ali e mesmo assim eu continuava ansioso. O sino da porta tocou novamente, um homem vestindo uma roupa, quase como uma fantasia de vaqueiro purpura passou pela porta, retirando o chapéu da cabeça e passando a mão pelo bigode branco arrumado. Em sua cintura, um coldre portava um grande revolver pintado de vermelho vinho, A arma era tão berrante que parecia ser de brinquedo na cinta daquele homem arrogante, que provavelmente nem sabia como usa-la. Ele se sentou em uma mesa vazia do outro lado da pequena lanchonete quadrada, com as costas contra a janela. Esticando as pernas no resto do banco e examinando toda a parede oposta, com um sorriso malicioso. Eu olhei o relógio novamente, haviam se passado três minutos.  
  
– creio que você possui o que eu pedi, caso contrario não teria feito o truque sujo que você fez. – eu quase salte ao ouvir essa voz tão próxima de mim. Olhando para frente imediatamente, pude perceber que uma mulher se sentava a minha frente, suas roupas escuras se destacavam no banco vermelho em que ela se sentara afastada da mesa e com as mãos nos lados do corpo e destoando das roupas de cores fortes e espalhafatosas que a maior parte das mulheres dentro daquele lugar. Sobre sua cabeça ela vestia um chapéu similar a um sino, negro como resto das vestimentas e os olhos de sua usuária, frios e penetrantes.  
– como você... – eu comecei, retomando a concentração novamente e retomando postura – oi, Libby.  
A resposta da mulher vinha em uma voz inexpressiva, contrariando seu olhar penetrante que parecia tentar perfurar os meus olhos e tentar ver o que havia em minha cabeça.  
– onde está a mercadoria?  
Eu cerrei os punhos por um momento, recobrando a postura e retirando da cabeça o chapéu fedora que escondia meu rosto, pondo amostra o band-aid no nariz levemente inchado.  
  
– eu acho que está muito cedo para falar disso agora. Ei! E a torta que eu pedi? – eu disse, a garçonete que servia outra mesa ouviu a reclamação, logo voltando a cozinha atrás do balcão de cabeça baixa. – o que você vai querer? Esse lugar tem um muffin muito bom, sabia? Ei, mais um muffin de blueberry aqui! Quer um cigarro?  
Libitina não respondeu, apenas continuou a me encarar enquanto eu puxava um maço de cigarros do paletó e cruzava as pernas. Logo em seguida, dois muffins de blueberry vinham cada um em pratos pequenos, trazidos pela garçonete, que os colocou sobre a mesa. Eu puxei duas tampinhas do bolso interno do paletó, contando as ondas de uma delas, me certificando de seu valor e dando elas a garçonete.  
– senhor, isso vale... cem tampinhas. – a jovem garçonete balbuciou, espantada.  
– isso é só a gorjeta, eu pago quando eu sair. Ei, compra alguma coisa bonita para você, ok? – eu respondi, sorrindo. A mulher agradeceu ainda perplexa e seguiu para fazer seu trabalho ao ser repreendida pelo Sr. Handy no balcão, que havia sido programado com uma personalidade autoritária, eu comentei – é engraçado como as coisas funcionam em New Vegas. Primeiro, entrar aqui é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na sua vida, depois ter um trabalho é o sonho americano. Depois, até o seu pau não parece grande o suficiente... ]  
Eu peguei um pedaço com o garfo, o colocando na boca e senti o gosto de bolo seco na língua.  
– antes de eu dizer qualquer coisa, eu acho que eu mereço algumas respostas antes, concorda? – Libitina continuou muda, impassível. – agora, eu tenho uma ideia do porque precisaríamos de uma mina de pulso, mas porque uma Mark quatro?  
A mulher esperou algum segundos até finalmente expelir palavras em uma voz tranquila e em tom tranquilo como se estivesse em uma discussão de negócios comum.  
– as minas de pulso normais possuem uma força de impacto boa o suficiente para derrubar máquinas com proteções relativamente frágeis. A maquina que eu preciso desligada tem uma proteção superior às outras, a chance dela cair pela força da mina comum é pequena, uma mina potente como uma Mark quatro reduz as chances de falha e se adequam as minhas necessidades.  
– essas máquinas mais potentes são os securitrons do House, certo? Porque você precisa deles?  
– eles são o motivo de House manter controle sobre a cidade, se eu usar um deles como uma chave para destrancar o controle das IAs de todos os outros.  
– I-A-s?  
– inteligências artificiais, são o que fazem as maquinas agirem sem serem controladas por uma pessoa. – eu coloquei o cigarro na boca, processando todas aquelas informações cautelosamente. Quando abri a boca para fazer outra pergunta, Libitina afirmou: – o nosso tempo está passando, eu preciso que você responda a pergunta que fiz.  
– claro, mas antes... – eu respondi mudando o tom de voz para um mais grave. O som de click soou baixo sob a mesa, eu retruquei o olhar de Libitina com seriedade por alguns segundos e eu respondi as perguntas da mulher de preto, que apenas moveu os olhos para debaixo da mesa por um momento e me encarou de volta – eu não tenho as minas de pulso, nem os Van Graff ‘s as tem na verdade. Eles disseram que poderiam consegui-las, mas só com muito dinheiro.  
– então vá e veja o que eles têm a oferecer, posso lhe dar um empréstimo se esse é o problema. Isso é tudo? – a mulher disse, sem repudiar de qualquer forma a minha falha. Prestes a se levantar, eu, porém intervi, a respondendo confiantemente com a expressão séria, tentando a igualar com a de Libitina.  
– você tomou vários riscos ao dizer para eu fazer a negociação. Você tem um segundo plano, eu quero saber qual é. – a mulher decidiu então ela mesma cortar uma pequeno pedaço do próprio muffin com extrema etiqueta, colocando-o na boca, o mastigando e respondendo a pergunta logo em seguida.   
– você não estava sozinho, Benny. Eu tinha um homem infiltrado entre os soldados dos Van Graff’s[Jacob, colocar isso em sua aparição no terceiro capitulo], ele se certificou que essa negociação aconteceria, não você. – eu arregalei os olhos, pasmo. Libitina se levantou falsificando educação e se virou em direção da saída.  
– espere... – eu disse – há uma ultima coisa que eu preciso que você saiba a partir de agora, eu decidirei onde nos encontraremos, lugares públicos sempre...  
A mulher de negro se virou para mim dizendo com um sorriso encantador – eu saberei onde você estiver. – eu então permaneci em silencio, vendo aquela imagem encantadora sair pela porta tocando o sino sobre a porta levemente e desaparecendo entre as pessoas na rua. Depois de alguns minutos, o homem vestido como um cowboy se levantou de sua mesa, mãos no cinto de couro, dando um sorriso irônico em minha direção, colocando uma tampinha na mesa e saindo através da porta, o revolver escarlate balançando no coldre. Eu então permaneci em silêncio em minha cadeira, atônito ao que acabou de acontecer. Eu procurei alento em meu cigarro, percebendo que ela avia se dobrado pela força que eu pus entre meus dedos. Ao joga-los no cinzeiro, percebi que o meu muffin estava completamente seco enquanto o de Libitina se mostrava quase recheado inteiramente de blueberrys pelo pequeno corte que ela havia feito no doce do outro lado da mesa. Eu então rapidamente troquei eles de lado, puxando o de Libitina para mim.


	5. Chapter 5

O elevador batia continuamente, eu ainda não havia me acostumado com a sensação de que ele estivesse balançando no ar como se a qualquer momento ele poderia desabar, me deixando aflito enquanto eu segura fortemente com uma das mãos os corrimões em suas laterais. A porta do elevador já estava completamente aberta quando ele parou. Eu dei um pequeno salto para fora do elevador, sentindo que a qualquer momento ele poderia desabar sobre mim, puxando a alavanca ao lado da porta e ativando uma única lâmpada que pendia em um fio conectado ao teto alto do lugar. Eu andei até a outra extremidade da sala, vendo as varias ferramentas espalhadas pelo chão empoeirado que aquele pequeno armazém subterrâneo possuía. Ao chegar a parede cinza que o lugar possuía, eu liguei a lanterna em minha mão e uma nova passagem se abriu. No centro da parede de cimento, escondido a qualquer um que entrasse ali sem possuir uma iluminação, um grande rombo na parede abria passagem para um grande corredor rochoso feito na pedra bruta e ainda de pé por um milagre da natureza, ele chegava a 20 metros de profundidade e descia diagonalmente até uma saída tão escura quanto. Eu dei um passo para dentro do túnel, receoso se ele não poderia desabar a qualquer tremor feito em seu interior e indo a passos cautelosos até outra rachadura no vazio.

Feita de forma estranha, um buraco estreito havia sido rasgado em uma parede de metal, as bordas da abertura estavam retraídas para dentro como se tivessem sido empurrados por alguma besta, formando dentes pontudos e tortos para cima, deixando um pequeno espaço entre eles que me permitiram passar pelo buraco sem me ferir. Outro túnel se abriu, no caminho a direita, uma grande e grotesca parede de concreto fechava o resto do corredor, como se lava tivesse sido derramada sobre a passagem e endurecido, fazendo um pequeno morro de concreto cobrir toda a passagem. Na esquerda, o corredor de paredes de metal e concreto lizo encardido era barrado por uma grande máquina. A monstruosidade metálica enferrujada se movia por grandes esteiras, uma delas já havia cedido ao tempo e esforço, desabando no chão com um rasgo em ambas as pontas. Na lateral da maquina, eu pude ver que escrito em branco a palavra Vaulttec2000H-D coberta de linhas de ferrugem. enquanto na frente da maquina, uma grande teia de dentes em hastes circulares que se cruzavam como uma grande teia de metal pronta para trituras e destruir qualquer coisa a sua frente se conectava ao resto da maquina mostrando seu proposito de existência e o porquê dela estar ali em primeiro lugar. Eu passei pelo pequeno espaço que a máquina não havia tomado do corredor e tropeçando em um crânio humano encardido e perfurado na cabeça que havia sido jogado no chão. o corredor continuava até uma escada que descia mais profundamente na terra, antes disso, uma porta eletrônica surgia na parede a esquerda cercada por duas janelas de vidro blindada, tentando ver o que havia através da sujeira em ambos os lados dessas, tudo que pude ver foram um grupo de baratas radioativas caminharem e acasalarem pelas paredes e tetos da sala, balançando as asas quase tão grandes quanto as janelas na tentativas de trespassa-las, sem sucesso. 

As escadas iam até três corredores na frente e na esquerda e direita de seu ultimo degrau. Eu logo me virei para esse ultimo, entrando em outro corredor escuro e de portas intransponíveis até chegar a onde eu procurava: ao lado de outra dessas portas eletrônicas cuja energia havia sido cortada, outra janela de vidro blindado estava a sua esquerda. Dessa vez retangular, a janela estava completamente aberta, com o vidro estilhaçado no chão do interior da sala que a janela exibia. Um extintor de incêndio permanecia caído no chão, indicando como aquilo foi feito. A primeira coisa que chamou minha atenção foi o armário de metal enfileirado com outros três, com a diferença desse estar aberto e uma buraco em sua tranca mantê-lo assim. Eu o abri por completo, a luz da lanterna sobre seu interior expôs seu conteúdo. Sobre a primeira prateleira, uma pistola negra jazia no fundo do armário junto de um revolver pequeno sobre ela. Na prateleira abaixo dessa, havia uma vestimenta antes bege agora escurecido por terra, sangue e lodo enfiada dentro da prateleira desorganizadamente, Como se quem a vestiu quisesse desaparecer com ela o mais rápido possível. Eu dei um suspiro de alivio, vendo que nada havia sido movido do lugar em nenhum momento. Um forte estalo ecoou pelo corredor.

Quase como um reflexo, eu puxei a pistola negra de dentro do armário, atravessando a janela aberta e andando para a minha direita, de onde eu suspeitei que o som vinha. O corredor seguia para uma bifurcação, a esquerda levava até uma porta fechada, inútil. O outro seguia o corredor até outras portas, uma delas com a janela quebrada, onde fios rasgados e peças mecânicas haviam sido roubados há pouco tempo, deixando abertos forros no teto, fios soltos e um Mr. Handy caído no chão com sua carcaça de metal aberta e sua bateria de fusão furtada. Seguindo o corredor, uma porta de aço grossa impedia minha passagem. Puxando uma engrenagem em seu centro ela se abriu, cobrindo a placa dentro de um pequeno circulo a esquerda da engrenagem dizendo fechado e descobrindo o que dizia aberto, na direita da engrenagem. Outra engrenagem se movimentou, abrindo a porta e mostrando o sistema que a trancava do outro lado. Passando pela porta, outra porta do mesmo tipo já estava aberta através da pequena sala que as separava, correndo através dela, outro longo corredor surgiu em minha frente, dessa vez subindo alguns metros para cima em um chão de terra e vigas simples. No final do corredor, um grande buraco entrava pelo canto, volto a escuridão e com caixas fazendo uma escada improvisada até ela e sangue, gotas de sangue marcando a abertura. Eu apontei a arma a sala que sucedia o corredor, quem quer que tivesse entrado ali já teria saído pela abertura que entrara e se escondido em algum outro lugar.

Eu apontei a arma e a lanterna pelo grande salão subterrâneo que parecia ter sido de uma antiga construção que havia sido abandonada há muito tempo, mas nada era revelado pela luz, tudo parecia intocado como se nada tivesse entrado ali. Depois de alguns segundos sondando o lugar, eu abaixei a arma, ofegando. Outro forte estalo me fez dar um salto, virando o corpo e disparando três vezes contra a abertura, ouvindo o som de carne explodir e de um corpo extremamente leve cair no chão. Eu mirei a lanterna em seguida, o raio de luz atacou a escuridão antes que uma massa verde e gelatinosa caísse aos meus pés. Foi então que eu vi, o meu agressor caído no chão era na verdade outra grande barata radioativa que havia atravessado a perfuração no teto. Próxima a escada improvisada, dois tijolo estavam caídos no chão, a faceta virada para cima de um deles era amarelada, quase como se fosse feita de ouro. Eu olhei novamente para o inseto gigante, ele havia sido completamente estraçalhado pelos tiros, nada além da cabeça que pulou do corpo por um tiro fazia aquele monte de carne se assemelhar ao inseto que antes fora. Olhando novamente para a pistola negra de dois gatilhos em minha mão, vi que fumaça ainda saia de sua boca. E então eu olhei para o caminho que havia feito até ali, escuro como o desconhecido a frente... mas que eu já havia memorizado desde da primeira vez que passei por ele.

Você acha que a gente consegue sair daqui antes do por do sol? – Nicky perguntou, com os olhos no binóculo. Eu voltei a carregar o pente em minha mão, o colocando na pistola 10mm e destravando-a.   
– já teríamos feito isso se saíssemos daqui. – eu respondi, frustrado.  
– devagar e sempre, garoto. Devagar e sempre – o homem com quase cinquenta anos de idade retrucou, a boca levemente aberta graças a atenção que dava para além da janela barrada por tabuas de madeira. O cabelo encaracolado e desgrenhado possuía duas linhas brancas nas laterais, indicando a avanço da idade. A barba malfeita indicando o descompromisso com aparência. – tem certeza que fez aquela gambiarra direito?  
Eu dei um trago da garrafa com agua quente na mesa ao meu lado, sentindo o gosto amargo prender na garganta antes de sair por completo. Respondendo em seguida.   
– sim, eu dou jeito para aquele tipo de coisa, você sabe disso.  
– prender um sensor de movimento numa lancheira cheia de pólvora não é o tipo de coisa que você deveria se orgulhar[deixar frase mais sarcástica, eu sou péssimo em fazer isso). – o velho respondeu, coçando a barba rala. As tábuas de madeiras pregadas nas janelas havia sido colocadas tortas, deixando brechas suficientes para que braços as atravessassem. Do outro lado das janelas, uma varada de madeira dava vista para a rua de terra batida oito metros abaixo, as tabuas formando o parapeito, presas as janelas. Passando os olhos num dos prédios na rua a frente, percebi um pequeno robô animatronico sentado em uma banco de madeira, a carcaça de lata imitava uma garota em um vestido azul e com o cabelo loiro amarrado em ambos os lados da cabeça. Os olhos imóveis e tortos me encaravam do outro lado da rua, ambos coberos por ferrugem.  
– que merda era esse lugar? – eu perguntei, sentindo o desconforto ao encarar aqueles olhos mortos.  
– além de uma cidade assombrada? A NCR usou esse lugar como um campo de treinamento militar a alguns anos atrás, eles largaram a ideia quando os soldados começaram a morrer de radiação se eu não me engano.  
– radiação? – um sorriso se estampou no rosto do velho.  
– dá uma olhada no seu contador Geiger.  
Eu abri a bolsa ao lado da cadeira em que eu estava sentado, puxando a pequena maquina em formato de caixa pelo cabo remendado abaixo dele, ignorando a tela do medidor quebrado e ouvindo o estalar alto e característico da maquina. Apenas um sussurro saiu dos meus lábios.  
– merda... – o velho manteve o sorriso, olhando pela janela em direção a ponta esquerda da rua, ele disse  
– fica calmo, garoto. Temos um ou dois dias até essa merda começar a mexer com a gente e eu tenho duas pílulas de radx para quando começarmos a mijar sangue.  
Incomodado pela tranquilidade do velho, larguei o contador Geiger na mesa, respondendo.  
– por que aquele filho da puta levou a maior parte dos remédios e das armas enquanto nós ficamos com os restos?  
– A, porque eles estão sendo perseguidos pela NCR e B, isso chama menos atenção para a mercadoria, podemos nos mover mais rápidos assim. – espiando para atrás da cadeira em que o velho sentava, eu encarei a pequena maleta marrom encostada ao lado de sua cadeira, curioso.  
– que merda tem ai, afinal de contas?  
– algo caro, algo caro e importante. É só isso que precisamos saber.  
Eu voltei os meus olhos para a boneca animatronica do outro lado da rua, percebendo outra figura caída a sua frente. Outro robô humanoide, dessa vez despedaçado aos seus pés, o desenho de um garoto reconhecível no tronco de latão quase completamente dominado pela ferrugem.  
– você acha que eles conseguiram mesmo? – o velho me fitou por um momento, percebendo meu olhar fixo e então fitando a direção em que eu olhava. Ele estava preste a dizer algo quando o disco de alarme de incêndio ativou sobre a mesa. Ele então se levantou da cadeira, focando os olhos nos binóculos e fitando o horizonte no campo além da rua. [a fala e reação de Nicky está ainda um pouco forçado, melhorar isso e retirar o clichê] Eles vão estar aqui em alguns minutos, acho melhor você descer lá embaixo e falar com os outros. Isso vai ser divertido. 

Eu me levantei, puxando a pistola da mesa e descendo as escadarias. No andar abaixo, quatro homens se sentavam em cadeiras de madeira espalhadas pelo saloon. Todos vestidos em roupas escuras e finas o suficiente para que não os matassem no deserto.   
– ok, meninas. Temos que trabalhar agora, gastem o menos de munição possível por que vamos precisar depois. – todos eles se levantaram, puxando as poucas armas de fogo que tinham e levantando varias armas brancas improvisadas. Eu puxei uma pequena faca retrátil de detrás da calça, verificando-a por um momento.   
– tenta acertar eles, não a gente Benny, eu só te peço isso. – um dos homens riu, quebrando a garrafa de cerveja que ele segurava na mão no balcão do saloon, tornando ela em uma arma perigosa para quem tivesse coragem de usa-la.  
– vai se foder, Tommie. Tenta acertar essa coisa no saco de um deles e deixa a gente lidar com os mais altos, tá certo? – eu respondi a brincadeira, Swank puxou uma metralhadora sobre a mesa em que ele estava sentado e indo até nós.   
– ok, vamos – ele disse, se aproximando da porta e abrindo-a. o calor do sol nos atacou. Descemos o pequeno pátio da cabana e andamos pela estrada de terra a frente. Atrás de nós, o velho bar acabado estilizado como um saloon de velho oeste foi deixado para trás enquanto andávamos até o outro lado da rua. Entramos em outro edifício dessa vez feito de tijolos que assim como o resto da pequena cidade, estava em ruinas causadas pelo abandono de mais de duzentos anos. Eu entrei no lugar, Tommie me imitou fechando as janelas do edifício e olhando apenas por uma dos inúmeros buracos nos tijolos vermelhos, feito por recrutas da NCR a muito tempo antes de serem levados a uma guerra com os shi. Swank e Cleon subiram em uma velha estalagem de três andares a esquerda, enquanto Joseph rodeou essa estalagem e fugiu de minha visão. Eu olhei por um dos buracos na parede sul do lugar, vendo um dos lados da estrada de terra que atravessava toda a cidade, Tommie fez o mesmo, estirando-se no chão e olhando por outro vão na parede. Seis silhuetas caminharam por esse caminho, todas portando formas desformes a corpos humanos que eu identifiquei como velhos fuzis na mão de dois deles, um pé de cabra na mão de outro atrás do grupo e um bastão de baseball com outro ao seu lado, outro portava uma grande Magnum .45 na cintura e andava confiantemente apenas atrás do outro que liderava o grupo. Quando eles chegaram ao inicio da cidade, foi possível ver melhor cada um deles, todas as roupas que eles vestiam se resumiam a trapos esfarrapados e curtos mostrando a maior parte do corpo cheio de cicatrizes. As cabeças havia sido raspadas ou cortadas em moicanos mau feitos e intimadores e o líder era o mais grotesco deles, ele não vestia uma camisa, nada mais do que uma calça rasgadas na altura das coxas sob uma antiga camisa cinza rasgada improvisando um saiote cobria-lhe o corpo onde uma centenas de cicatrizes marcava o corpo trabalhado em golpes violentos, socos e apunhaladas. O braço possuía uma grande marca negra de queimadura, que subia até parte do pescoço do sujeito. Eu pude então identificar o que ele carregava nas costas, uma lança feita de um bastão de madeira velha revestido com metal com um grande placa de metal rudemente afiada na extremidade apontando para o céu.  
– ok, esse cara dá medo – Tommie comentou em voz baixa. Eles continuaram a andar por alguns segundos, se aproximando de um carro no canto da estrada.  
– só mais um pouco – eu sussurrei. A cada passo que aqueles homens andavam através da rua, eu conseguia ouvir um apito eletrônico soar e cessar repetidamente na minha mente. O líder parou a caminhada, os outros o imitaram.  
– ah... merda. – Tommie sussurrou. O líder varreu a cidade com os olhos em silêncio por quase um minuto até sua voz rouca iniciar uma risada louca que ecoou por quase toda a rua, até ser parada por um disparo... um homem caiu através da janela da estalagem, derrubando inúmeros cacos de vidro no processo e rolando sobre uma cobertura da varanda, Cleon espalhou poeira ao despencar no chão, morto. – filhos da puta!  
Tommie se levantou, puxando a pistola de trás minha calça e saindo furiosamente através da moldura da porta, sendo salvo por Swank, que disparou contra os homens armados com fuzis, derrubando um deles e espantado o outro junto do que se armava com o revólver que havia feito o disparo. Tommie começou a atirar contra líder daqueles homens enquanto corria até ele, esse diferentemente correu para o prédio em que Swank estava, deixando Tommie lidar com seus capangas restantes. Eu puxei a pequena faca retrátil que guardava pressa ao cinto, correndo até um rombo na parede oposta a porta e me jogando através dela, caído no chão arenoso do outro lado. Eu me levantei, correndo por detrás dos prédios até ficar entre os prédio em que Swank estava e outro a esquerda. Os homens armados se reorganizavam, o que havia levado um tiro de Swank estava caído no chão com a mão na garganta jorrando sangue, o outro corria para detrás de uma cabana no lado oposta da qual seu companheiro havia sido alvejado, o pistoleiro havia corrido também para essa cabana, mas entrando na varanda dela e mirando seu revolver para Tommie que ainda falhava em acertar os tiros. Os outros dois homens com armas brancas se mantiveram parados, esperando Tommie acabar com toda a munição. 

Vendo tudo isso em uma fração de segundos, minha única reação foi dar um forte grito na direção do pistoleiro, que perdeu a concentração por um momento, dando tempo para que Tommie finalmente acertasse um tiro, derrubando o pistoleiro que caiu com a bala alojada no peito. Os outros dois homens armados com um facão e um pé de cabra correram aos berros na direção de Tommie, ele tentou atirar contra eles, mas o pente da arma caiu no chão, vazio. Detrás de um deles, Joseph balançou o bastão de baseball que carregava, atacando nas costas do joelho do que havia ficado mais atrás, puxando a cabeça dele em seguida e quebrando seu pescoço com um único golpe. O outro continuou a correr na direção de Tommie que jogou a pistola em sua direção sem causar nenhum efeito em sua corrida.  
– Tommie! – eu gritei, jogando a faca para o homem, que a pegou rapidamente, dando um salto para trás e esquivando do golpe que o outro saqueador havia arriscado, pegando o braço que ele segurava o facão e dando-lhe uma cabeçada. Ambos caíram no chão, lutando por quem seguraria a faca. Joseph correu até os dois na tentativa de ajudar o amigo.  
Um pedaço de metal atravessou seu pescoço.

O homem armado com uma lança puxou a arma arcaica para trás, retirando-a do pescoço de Joseph, que caiu no chão sem movimento. Ele então andou até o adversário de Tommie que estava sobre ele, lutando para se soltar do braço do inimigo e esfaqueá-lo. O líder daqueles homens bateu em seu subordinado com a outra ponta do bastão da vara que constituía a lança, jogando ele para o lado e virando a outra ponta para Tommie. Eu olhei para o chão por um momento, tendo tempo apenas para pegar apenas uma pedra do tamanho da minha mão e correr na direção do líder, me jogando contra ele e acertando com a pedra em sua têmpora, fazendo a lança voar longe da cabeça de Tommie e fincar na madeira da varanda da casa ao lado, Tommie tentou se levantar, sendo segurado pelo o capanga que havia sido jogado de cima dele, sua cabeça derramava sangue, mas ele ainda parecia devoto ao seu líder que a pouco havia o espancado. Esse também tinha sangue escorrendo pela sua cabeça, mas em pouca quantidade como se seu crânio havia se tornado mais grosso com o tempo. Ele apenas cambaleou para o lado com uma das mãos no chão, de costas para mim. Eu agarrei seu braço, como se isso fosse a ultima coisa que eu podia fazer na minha vida e bati a pedra ensanguenta em sua nuca, esse ato foi reagido com mais ferocidade, o homem agarrou meu pulso com as duas mãos e o puxou, me erguendo por cima de seu ombro e me arremessando como uma marreta no chão de areia, sem treinamento ou técnica, apenas completa raiva e força bruta. Ele então levantou o corpo gasto e pesado e andou até a sua lança, vendo que seu companheiro já havia pego a faca de Tommie, que já estava cedendo ao cansaço. Eu olhei em volta, tudo parecia distorcido, vozes que gritavam junto a tiros ecoavam como se eu estivesse em uma caverna e então eu o vi. O carro azul estava a poucos mais de oito metros a frente, seu porta-malas virado para mim, mostrando uma pequena brecha aberta na tampa, onde algumas tampinhas haviam caído e surgido na beirada da abertura e um ponto vermelho piscava no fundo. Sem conseguir raciocinar além do instinto de sobrevivência, eu puxei a pedra ensanguentada debaixo da minha perna.  
E a arremessei no carro.  
Antes de sequer a pedra tocar o carro, fogo abriu a tampa do bagageiro, fazendo a peça voar para trás. A pintura do carro queimou e o fogo de vários galões de álcool velho de bebidas caseiras abraçou a parte posterior do carro, mas não antes do impacto retrair um pouco da traseira do veiculo, faze-lo tremer e se retrair por completo, tremendo até o motor de fusão que estava em sua frente.

Eu não senti nada, apenas vi o cogumelo vermelho subir dez metros a minha frente antes que o céu tomar toda a minha visão por alguns segundos e então, o chão surgiu na beirada do meu olho e lentamente apareceu mais visível até eu colidir com ele. Escuridão. Uma bola de fogo surgiu a minha frente, rodeada de azul claro. A minha esquerda, Tommie gritava algo inaudível enquanto apertava as mãos contra o olho direito. Escuridão. A bola de fogo que começava a queimar minha pele foi compelida por algo. Escuridão. Algo negro estava estendida a minha frente, era fino e eu pude ver uma pequena faísca sair de sua ponta, junto a faísca, fumaça formava um cogumelo negro a minha frente, isso se repetiu cinco vezes até um grande bastão, rendado de fitas vermelhas e um negro sórdido atravessar o azul no canto do olho. Escuridão. Eu estava sendo arrastado. Um mundo negro, paredes derrubadas e partidas pela metade, um monte de metal dobrado em dois no canto, um homem de carvão caído e respingado de vermelho e uma lança cravada no chão pintada da mesma cor de todo o resto. Escuridão.

O elevador continuava a descer, uma luz dourada piscava em cada número de forma decrescente, anunciando a minha chegada próxima ao terreio, me fazendo apertar mais uma vez a gravata negra e abotoar mais dois botões no paletó. Um sino soou sobre a porta do elevador e a porta se abriu, mostrando o amontoado de pessoas vestindo roupas coloridas e alinhadas que andavam sobre o carpete vermelho e davam risos e cumprimentos disfarçando ofensas e xingamentos ao redor das mesas de pôquer e blackjack nos níveis baixos cercados por corredores enquanto casais puxavam alavancas das máquinas de caça-níqueis e beijavam-se ou se insultavam dependendo do acerto ou não de seus parceiros.

Eu passei pela porta, descendo uma curta escada até um nível mais baixo onde a maior parte o amontoado de pessoas vestindo roupas coloridas e alinhadas que andavam sobre o carpete vermelho e davam risos e cumprimentos disfarçando ofensas e xingamentos jogavam ao redor das mesas de pôquer e blackjack. Os apostadores vigiavam cautelosamente os jogadores, enquanto o caixa vigiava suas mãos atentamente, enquanto os seus supervisores os vigiavam e eram vigiados pelos chefes de caixa enquanto os chefes de turno vigiavam e eram vigiados pelo gerente. Eu atravessei um dos níveis baixos, indo a um homem que olhava com as mãos sobre o peitoril e olhava com olhos de águia ao gerente no peitoril do outro lado.  
– ei Swank, pensei que fosse você quem falou que o Tommie ficava puto quando não víamos a apresentação dele.  
– o Tommie não vai cantar hoje, ele tá lá dentro com duas garotas. – o homem respondeu sem tirar os olhos de seu empregado.  
– e o Frankie?  
– ele disse que talvez vá cantar hoje, mas não tem certeza.  
– já é motivo o suficiente para nós irmos. Vamos, a bebida é por conta da casa. – eu disse me virando para a porta, onde escrito com múltiplas placas de metal simulando cartas de baralho iluminado dizendo Aces Theater.  
– quando a casa é sua... – o homem comentou, saindo de posição que estava e passando pela porta que eu posteriormente abri educadamente, fitando a câmera em formato de meio circulo no teto uma ultima vez antes de entrar pela porta.

A extrema luminosidade do resto do casino foi trocada por uma sala escura cuja única iluminação era os holofotes que estavam no palco, que eram tão fortes ao ponto de dar luminosidade até o resto da grande sala cheia de mesas redondas rodeadas por cadeiras em vários andares e níveis. Placas presas por cabos no teto copiavam a placa na entrada, apenas sendo em maiores proporções.  
– ei caras, aqui! – uma voz levemente estridente falou da nossa direita. De uma mesa no nível mais alto e caro que o aces poderia conceder, um homem vestido em um smoking preto elegante e um tapa-olho sobre o olho direito gargalhava escandalosamente enquanto se sentava com duas mulheres vestindo ambas vestidos vermelhos com grandes decotes [dar significado as cores dos vestido, dando paralelo ao flashback por exemplo] e dando copos cheios de uísque e charutos dispostos na mesa ao homem, tentando arrancar-lhe o máximo que puderem no final da madrugada.

Eu e Swank nos entreolhamos por um momento antes de nos sentarmos no banco de meia lua com Tommie e as garotas ao seu redor.   
– ei, ouviram as novas? O nosso Sinatra vai voltar a cantar hoje. – o homem possivelmente embriagado disse, fazendo as garotas no seu lado balançarem um pouco quando ele gargalhou inclinando a cabeça para a mesa.  
– e eu já tô vendo que vamos perder o nosso Sammy se ele continuar a beber essa coisa. – eu respondi sarcasticamente.  
Sammy me fitou com um olhar desconfiado no olho esquerdo.  
– como assim vocês vão perder o seu Sammy se eu continuar bebendo essa coisa?  
– olha pra você, você parece que vai desabar da cadeira alguma hora – eu respondi, ainda bem humorado. O rosto de Tommie se tornou ainda mais fechado e sua voz simpática se tornou mais firme e intimidadora.  
– como assim eu tô quase caindo da cadeira?...  
– qual é, Tommie, Benny só fez uma piada, só isso... – Swank tentou tranquiliza-lo.  
– Swank, ele é u garoto crescido. Ele pode falar, o que você quer dizer com vamos perder o nosso Sammy? Eu não posso beber quando eu bem entender?  
– não, é só... você começa a ficar engraçado quando você bebe demais, só isso. – eu expliquei, tentando ser cauteloso com as palavras para não irrita-lo ainda mais.  
– então você vai se livrar de mim por que eu tô bebendo demais. qual é o problema Benny, você manda até no que a gente bebe agora? – ele disse aumentando o tom de voz. Os punhos se fechando sobre a mesa.  
– não, eu só... vai tomar no cu – eu disse ao perceber um leve sorriso surgir no rosto dele, todos na mesa começaram a gargalhar e eu tomei um gole de uísque, me acalmando. – em fim, seu caolho. O Frankie vai realmente cantar hoje a noite?  
– pelo visto sim, parece que seja lá que merda que você falou para ele serviu de alguma coisa – eu e Swank nos entreolhamos apreensivos, Tommie percebeu isso – o que foi?  
– não é nada, eu vou pegar uma bebida. – eu respondi, me levantando e passando por entre a mesa e Swank.  
– mas, já tem bebida aqui. Qual é o problema?  
Eu não respondi, apenas sai do banco em formato de meio circulo e desci a escada até o nível comum, onde a maioria dos clientes se sentavam em mesas redondas enquanto ouviam a voz de uma bela ruiva em um vestido vermelho brilhante. Eu cumprimentei alguns deles até atravessar a sala e chegar ao bar a esquerda do palco e com um pouco mais de luminosidade do outro lado do balcão.  
– ei como você tá, Benny? – o barman perguntou se apoiando no balcão  
– ei, Spider – eu respondo ao cumprimento, me aproximando do balcão. – uísque puro, por favor.  
O homem rapidamente puxou uma garrafa de vidro transparente da prateleira atrás dele e um copo quadrado de debaixo do balcão, enchendo o copo em segundos.  
Eu peguei o copo e após tomar um gole, puxei o maço de cigarros do paletó xadrez e me virei para o lado direito do balcão. Nessa direção, a porta para o banheiro se fazia visível em uma parede a esquerda. Eu olhei o relógio, me certificando do horário e acendendo o cigarro com o isqueiro, tragando-o e soprando a fumaça branca para fora dos pulmões em direção ao banheiro e quando a fumaça se dissipou, eu vi na minha frente uma mulher.  
Ela saia do banheiro arrumando o cabelo castanho, enquanto mostrava uma expressão de cansaço. O rosto extremamente delicado, o vestido verde[colocar o carro verde no flashback] , menos chamativo do que o da cantora sobre o palco, mas que não falhava nem um pouco de adornar o corpo magro da mulher em sintonia com a beleza em seus olhos azuis. Ela caminhou até o balcão, pedindo com a voz suave um Martini ao barman e procurando o dinheiro para pagar a bebida. Eu pensei em caminhar até ela, mas apenas continuei a admira-la com o cigarro pendendo entre os dentes, em silêncio.

Uma voz carismática subiu ao ouvidos de todos, através do microfone um homem relembrou a todos do nome da cantora que acabara de sair por detrás da cortina e anunciou o próximo com grande entusiasmo falso.  
– e agora, o aces theater os traz um presente, um fantasma do passado de Vegas, Frankie Sullivan, o nosso Sinatra em carne e osso [melhorar esse discurso]. – e então, os sons dos instrumentos começaram a subir, vindo de detrás da cortina e disfarçando pianos, trombones e violinos por áudio gravados com a única parte real ser do homem que saia através da cortina, recebendo aplausos de todos antes mesmo da musica começar e parando na ponta do palco, onde fitou a plateia com seus olhos azuis, sorrindo afavelmente e cantando ao chegar no ritmo da musica.  
Eu mantive o olhar na mulher de verde, mas mantendo as palavras do apresentador na minha cabeça por um momento antes de tomar mais um gole da minha bebida, ela puxou um cigarro da bolsa que ela segurava e coloca-lo entre os lábios pintados de vermelho e vasculhar a pequena bolsa sem alça que ela segurava por outro objeto, que eu logo deduzi o que era.  
– precisa de uma luz? – eu perguntei, ao me aproximar. Ela simulou um sorriso e eu logo puxei o isqueiro prateado que eu tinha. A anja seminua virada em minha direção sorria e a chama vermelha ardeu a ponta do cigarro entre os lábios finos da mulher antes que ela baforasse uma fumaça branca para cima e agradece-se.  
– obrigado – ela então me examinou dos pés a cabeça e perguntando – eu te conheço de algum lugar.  
A ironia que eu captei daquelas palavras logo foram respondidas por um sorriso e palavras.  
– engraçado, eu estava prestes a perguntar isso. Você tem um nome?  
– Ashley Grey – ela disse após um sopro de fumaça – o seu?  
– Bugsy Siegel – eu disse disfarçando seriedade. Ela me fitou confusa.  
– eu reconheci o terno, mas... Bugsy?  
– Benny Gecko se você preferir. – eu puxei o meu próprio cigarro, absorvendo a nicotina e olhando para ela. Ela mostrou mais surpresa... e interesse.  
– você tem um ótimo casino aqui. – ela elogiou tomando um gole da própria taça de Martini. Eu percebi que uma pasta bege cobria um pouco do seu rosto atrás da bochecha. Ela sem perceber isso, olhou para o palco, eu a imitei, vendo Frankie caminhar pelo palco enquanto sua voz misturada de suave e grave cantava através do microfone em sua mão. Eu olhei mais uma vez para sua pele, vendo uma pequena mancha vermelha escapar da pasta que ele havia passado no rosto. A minha direita a voz de Frankie ressoou melodiosamente.

No canto do meu olho, atrás da mulher, eu vi algo ser levantado no meio da escuridão de entre o balcão e um sujeito. Ele apenas levantou o objeto na altura do pescoço da mulher  
E disparou. 

A bala acertou o meu peito em segundos, eu me agarrei a beirada do balcão, Ashley foi logo empurrado para o lado, despencando no chão aos gritos. O homem voltou a apontar a arma para minha cabeça antes que eu a agarrasse desesperadamente e mudasse o trajeto das balas para minha barriga e a minha perna direita, que sujaram o paletó xadrez de sangue. Eu ataquei o homem com um soco no rosto que não surtiu tanto efeito quanto os próximos tiros no lado direito do meu peito e a coronhada no rosto que ele desferiu na minha testa. Duas mãos puxaram ele por detrás do balcão, o segurando.  
– tirem a porra da arma dele! – Spider gritou por detrás do homem, o segurando pelo pulso enquanto ele tentava atirar em sua cabeça. Antes que tudo se tornasse borrado, eu vi o vestido verde de Ashley caído ao chão se afastar do lugar rastejando enquanto manchas negras corressem em direção ao homem, arrancassem sua arma e um deles o manchassem de vermelho sem cessar. A voz de Frankie havia parado, mas os sons dos instrumentos continuavam a tocar em alto e bom som até o momento que tudo escureceu e silenciou.


End file.
